Pink Cloud
by LuckyLaTat
Summary: I was lucky to get a second chance in my messed up life. But now that i had to pick between two groups... But can they get along enough to save me when unwanted memories find me? Or will they kill each other? Maybe this lesson is all they need from me.
1. Chapter 1

HERE IT IS! A new SakuraAkatsuki story from non other then Lucky!

Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

CRASH

_"Looks like i need another alarm clock…" _I thought as i rolled out of bed to land on the cold hard floor.

"Sakura!" Tentens voice called from down stairs "Get your ass up or i will have Temari come drag you again!"

"Well if you didn't hear the bang that was me trying to get out of bed!" I yelled back as i got up to look at the clock. 6:30. Early… "I need a new alarm clock by the way."

"Will you both shut the fuck up!" Temari yelled as i heard a door slam. No doubt she went into the second bathroom.

"I call the other bathroom!" I yelled as i grabbed my stuff and knocked Ino out of the way for the bathroom "I called it." With that i closed the door and locked it

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Ino yelled as she banged on the door

"Save it…" I mumbled as i turned on the shower and stripped off my pjs. I jumped in the hot water, not caring if it burned me. I washed off and jumped out. I ran to my room with the towel on. Because if Ino or Temari where out. They would have a camera and someone waiting to pull down the towel. Perfect blackmail.

I didn't feel like wearing the school uniforms… I think it made us look like a whore… and plus Ino got a hold of them. She made the skirts shorter then normal, and the shorts low cut and had the bottoms cut a little more. I slipped on the white shirt with the red tie and pulled on the black shirt. Pulling on my knee high boots and making my short pink hair normal as always. Put on some eyeliner and mascara, i was good to go. I grabbed my black jacket and helmet, i ran out of my room almost hitting Hinata.

"I call the motor!" I yelled as i jumped from the top step of the stairs to land on the bottom. Walked into the kitchen to find everyone but Hinata there eating.

"Its yours…" Ino said from the table.

Ino. She had long blond hair. She always wore it in a pony tail with some covering her left eye. She had the brightest blue eyes. She was the girly girl of the group. Without her. We wouldn't be popular in our other schools. She has the latest gossip and knows where all the sick ass parties are.

"Let her have fun." TenTen said sitting across from her.

TenTen. She has brown hair always put in two buns on top of her head. She has brown eyes and is the best one here when it comes to fighting or any types of weapons.

"So you girls ready for a new school?" Temari asked from her spot on the counter.

Temari. She has blond hair always put into four pony tails. Two on top while two on bottom. If i did my math right, thats four. She has blue(Im not sure but im saying blue.) eyes. Sometimes they look brown or something. I dunno, but its cool! She is the total bad ass of the group. She is a good fighter and shit talker. Never want to mess with her. She has her good side, but we sometimes get her girly side out. But thats weird.

"To be honest, no." Hinata said as she walked into the kitchen.

Hinata. She has long purplish-blueish hair with bangs. She is my big breasted friend. She has the best eyes in the world! Its a lavender color, no she is not blind. She is the shy one of our group. She doesn't really fight back unless she wants to or needs to. She is still kick ass. She also has the brains. She is up for anything really. Unless it could get her in major trouble or killed.

"I agree." I mumbled as i got a cup of coffee and jumped on the counter top "When do we leave?"

"In about five minutes." Hinata said as she put on her knee high socks with the black Air walks.

"Cant go wrong when your in the air walks path." I said. I don't know why, but thats what i always say when i see Air Walks. Whenever we get in trouble, and Hinata comes running to save us, it always ends up great. Then one day she didn't wear them, and we got in deep shit. But im sorry if dumping the water from the porta-potty on someone if fun…

Anyways,

"Its time to do if we want to get there on time." Hinata said as she grabbed her car keys "Who is riding with who?"

"Im riding on my bike." I said as i grabbed my keys and my helmet "Anyone wanna ride with me?"

"I want to live today." Ino said as she stood next to Hinata "Im with Hinata."

"Me and Tenten will ride." Temari said as she grabbed her keys. We headed out to the drive way.

Hinata and Ino got into the blue GT convertible mustang. Im not allow to drive it anymore… i get into to many street races. But i always win.

Temari and TenTen got into the dark red camaro convertible 2lt. I am not allow to drive this one either… To many street races.

But i am allowed to go to the store and drive it if i am with someone.

Now its my ride. Its an all black Ninja 1000.

"Don't kill anyone now." Ino said as i hoped on.

"I'll try not to." I said as i put on my helmet "Race you there!"

With that i took off. The school is about 10 minutes away. With the speed i am going, its 5. I got there, found a spot and waited for the others. I didn't have to wait long because Hollywood Undead kept me entertained.

"Took you long enough." I said as Hinata and Temari pulled into the spots next to me

"We went the speed limit." Hinata said as they all stood next to me. "Thats a big school."

"Its big enough to hide from the cops." I said with a smile as they all glared at me "I promise i will be on my best today."

"I do not want to pick you up from the principals office today." Hinata said as we started walking. People where staring. I hate it. I was about to lose my cool "Calm down Sakura. They just want to see the new people."

"They don't have to stare us down…" I mumbled as we walked into the office

"May i help you?" The lady at the front desk asked

"We are new here." Ino said happily

"Thats who i am waiting for." She started to get out papers "Here are your classes. Your names are on the top. Do you want me to get someone to help you around."

"Plea-" TenTen began

"I think we will live. There is a map of the school here right?" I asked looking at the paper with a lot of ink.

"Yes. If you need any help just come back here." She said as we walked off.

"I don't think we can find our way to our classes in time." Temari said as she looked at the clock. We had 9 minutes.

"We are new." I said as i looked at everyones classes.

TenTen and Temari are a grade ahead of us. So no classes with them

Me, Hinata and Ino all have at least two classes with each other.

Then… i am on my own… great.

But to make this even better, some dude grabbed me and threw me in the middle of the hull. I hit some other people and knocked them down. But i wasn't worried about that at the moment.

"Get back here you ass!" I yelled as i ran to the dude that pushed me and punched him. "Hell ya! Knock out in one shot!" I did a 'V' for victory.

"What the hell was that for?" I heard someone from behind me yell. I turned to find some dude with silver hair and purple, almost pink, eyes.

"This dude pushed me into you." I said pointing to the dude on the ground "But i already knocked him out. So you can wait until he wakes up."

"We should get to class." Hinata said as she walked next to me "The bell is going to ring in a few."

"You new?" Another guy asked. He had… er… blue skin… with blue hair… and black eyes. He looks like a fish!

"What does it look like?" Temari asked as she stood next to me. Ino and TenTen right there after her.

"May i see your classes?" A girl with blue hair asked as i handed her mine "I have 1st, 2nd, lunch, 4th, and 7th hour with you. "

"Do any of you have rooms… 302?" TenTen asked

"I do." The guy with black hair tied in a low pony tail with black eyes said "Need help getting there?"

"That would be helpful." Temari said

"See you guys at lunch." I said to the two as me and the others started walking

"By the way i am Hinata." Said so person

"Im Sakura!" I said very proudly

We walked into the first hour.

"Im Konan." Said the girl with the blue hair "This is Deidara." She pointed to a guy with long blond hair with half of it in a pony tail "Kisame. " The guy thats blue "The others you will meet later."

"Nice to meet you all." Hinata said

"So whats with the pink hair?" Kisame asked

"Whats with the blue skin?" I asked back with a raised eye brow

"I already like you." He said with a toothy smile

"Hinata!" I heard someone yell. I turn to find a guy with spiky short hair and wearing the boy school uniform with an orange and black head band on "Is that you?"

"Naruto!" She yelled as she ran to hug him

"You know them, yeah?" Deidara asked me as he an the others where glaring.

"No… They other girls been here before. But i never been here before." I said as i watched them talk to other people "Hate them or something?"

"We don't get along with them." Konan said "They hate our group."

"Why is that?" I asked as Hinata seemed to complete forget about me

"Its hard to explain really." Konan said "I will have Pein explain it to you."

"Sakura!" Hinata called to me from the other side of the class room. "Come here." I looked at the other people around her. All they did was glare at the three around me

"You wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Kisame said "See you around."

"Hey, i have you guys in my other classes." I said with a smile "If i don't like these guys, i will surely let you know."

"You go ahead and do that, yeah." Deidara said "I will keep the seat open for you." With that they all walked to the black of the class room in the corner. I walked over to Hinata an the new people.

"I am Naruto!" Yelled the blond "Its nice to meet you!"

"Er…" I started… i don't really like his happiness… he seems a little bit to happy "Im Sakura…"

"Sasuke…" Said another boy with black hair that looks like the back of a ducks ass. He looks like that one dude i met earlier.

"I am Lee!" Yelled a guy with a bowl cut and bushy eye brows… I think they are eye brows. "May the power of youth be with you my youthful friend!"

"Er…" I said as i took a step away from him

"Gaara." Said a guy with red messy hair and the best blueish eyes ever. He had a red making of 'Love' on his forehead.

"Nice to meet you all." I mumbled as i tried to stay away from Lees sight without seeming rude… i failed on that part.

"So you taking to the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked as he glared at them.

"Yeah." I said proudly "They are showing me around."

"I wouldn't get to know them." Sasuke said "They are not very good people…"

"Like the people you hang out with are any better…" Naruto mumbled "Except us…"

**"Goodies huh?" **Inner asked

_"They are Hinatas friends…" _I thought to her

**"But who are they telling us who to talk and not to talk to!" **

_"Right on that one…" _I thought to her as i looked at the 'Akatsuki' as they call him.

"Why shouldn't i talk to them?" I asked as i looked at the others.

"Sakura…" Hinata began "Naruto here was just telling me. They are the people that we use to get in to major fights with when me and the other girls lived here."

"So you didn't seem bothered by them when we first started talking to them." I said as i put my hands on my hips

"Thats not the point…" Hinata said "Just… don't hang out with them. I don't want you to get hurt or in any more trouble."

"Listen Hinata…" I said as i put my hands on her shoulders and shook her a tiny bit "I left the Sound to get away from all the people attacking me there. I came here to live with you guys and start a new life."

"So you wont hang out with them?" She asked a little hopeful "And you wont be a rebel like the first time we met you?"

"Whats the fun in that?" I asked with my evil yet sweet smile i let go of her and turned to the guy named Sasuke "I think you need a haircut.. your hair looks like a ducks ass."

Naruto was on the ground laughing in seconds.

"Imma be back there." I said as i walked to the 'Akatsuki' "Whats up peoples?"

"Didn't like them?" Kisame asked as i sat next to Konan and Deidara.

"Eh." I said as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I pretended to look like i was listening. But Deidara kicked my chair when the teacher called my name "Can you repeat that?"

"Stand up and say your name please. And one thing about your self." She said with a smile

I stood "Sakura here. And yes my hair is pink, i was born that way. You call me anything other then Sakura, i will surely hurt you." I gave a bright smile and sat back down.

"Don't threat the class please…" She mumbled "What school did you come from before here?"

"I came from non other then the Sound." I said with a yawn

"That explains it…" She said with a sigh "So class, todays lesson is-"

**"We learned all this…" **Inner said as i blanked out. Usually when i am in school. She keeps her eyes on the information while i just do nothing. She also has me come back to earth when the teacher calls on me or something. She is very helpful. **"She is about to call on you girl."**

"Can you give us the year on when the war started?" She asked

I am pulling a year out of the blue here. "1942…" I said as she smiled an nodded

"Nerd…" Deidara coughed

"Girly…" I coughed. Kisame tried to cover his laugh as Konan only smirked.

TIME SKIP:

2nd hour.

My second hour is math. I have it with Deidara, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Sai.

Sasori looks like the Gaara kid. But he has brown eyes and no symbol of 'Love' on his forehead.

Itachi is the guy with the black hair in a low pony tail. Turns out he is Sasukes bro.

Kakuzu has stitched everywhere! He has long black hair with bright green eyes. Not the sweet loving kind. The kind that creeps you out eyes.

Karin. I have to tell you the way we met.

"This is Karin…" Ino mumbled as i saw said so girl hanging on to Sasukes arms "Karin… Sakura."

"Whore…" Karin said as she pushed her glasses up. She hair red hair with red eyes. Talk about evil.

"Slut." I said with a bright smile

"Skank."

"Cunt."

"Bitch." She said with a smile. I only smiled right back

"Thank you." I said as she looked kind of shocked "When you try to insult someone. Make sure you say something harmful enough so they wont have a come back you dumb ass prostitute tramp."

"Ah…" She said "Sasuke! She is mean to me!"

"Shut up you bitch." Suigetsu said as he smiled to me "I think me and you will get along just fine."

"Hello Ugly." Sai said.

CRASH

"Sakura!" Ino and Hinata yelled.

"He needed it!" I said as i put down my fist after punching Sai into the tables

"Nice!" Deidara called from the other side of the room

"Going to go hang out with them now?" Sasuke asked as he glared at Itachi

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled "Did Hinata tell you about them?"

"They are not bad at all!" I said rolling my eyes "I swear, you people judge them on your first meeting."

"Thats because they are all rude. Rebels. Criminals! And all that other stuff!" Ino said almost yelled "People like that are not good at all!"

That hurt…

When they found me… i held a gun to someones head for ripping me off on giving me the wrong type of drugs…

"Thanks." I mumbled as i walked away.

"Sakura!" Ino called as she realized what she said "Im so so-"

Forget it." i cut her off as i stood next to Konan now

"What was that about?" Sasori asked

"Nothing important." I shrugged

RING

"Take your seats!" The teacher yelled

3rd hour:

My class mates are Itachi, Leader or Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Neji.

Science… lets say me being partners with Kisame and Hidan are not the best idea when we are using chemicals…

And i think we might need a new classroom… but no one was hurt.

Leader, as he likes to be called allowed me to call him Pein. He told me the whole idea of the Akatsuki and the other people. 'Leaf' as they liked to be called.

I punched Kiba for trying to get into my pants.

Me an Neji… i think we want to kill each other. But he is a very smart person. We had a very intelligent conversation.

Lunch-

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled as i poured my drink all over Deidaras head.

I didn't get blamed for it. I got Karin to take all the blame.

Temari doesn't care if they are the Akatsuki. She has a good past with them. Her and Hidan always end up fighting though…

TenTen… she is like the others. Sadly.

Ino, i wont talk to her at all.

Hinata, she would come near me.

4th hour is P.e.

I have it with Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Karin, Sai, Suigetsu, Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara,

I got Suigetsu to come hang out with me an the others. All we where doing is running. We found a way to trip Karin and soak her in pool water.

Suigetsu is someone i can get along with very well.

5th hour is fighting class.

I have it with Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Lee, Karin, and Suigetsu.

The teacher made me and Karin spar. Wont be seeing her for awhile.

"Cha!" I yelled as she fell to the ground "Knock out!"

"The idea wasn't to knock her out!" The teacher yelled. I rubbed the back of my neck

"Sorry…" I said with my puppy dog look "I don't get in trouble right?"

"No." He said as he paired me with Suigetsu for the time being.

6th is English.

I have it with Pein, Neji, Sasori, Itachi, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, and Gaara.

Karin wasn't in class at the moment.

And i ended up passing notes with Gaara the whole time while i threw stuff at the back of Itachi and Nejis head.

7th hour is art.

I have it with Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, and Sai.

All i can say is… paint fight.

After school in the parking lot.

"So thats your number right?" I asked Konan as me and the gang walked to my bike.

"Nice bike!" Hidan said as i grabbed my helmet and put on my jacket

"This is my baby." I said with a smile as i hopped on "See you all tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Pein said as he held up the car keys "I get the car with Konan.

"I CALL THE BIKE!" The other boys except Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu yelled as they ran to the other street bikes not to far away.

"By Konan." I said as she said by and walked away. I waited for the other girls to come.

Five minutes passed.

Ten.

20.

"Fuck it…" I mumbled as i put on my helmet and started my Ninja. I took off to find the other girls hanging with the others. Temari was the only one who noticed me and waved bye.

I got home. Got some tv dinner and passed out on the couch. Screw homework.

The first day of school… it was better then i thought.

I will explain the whole Sakuras past later on! So just wait!

Review my readers!

And sorry if there is some grammar things. I am working on it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is number two!

So on this one i kind of rushed. So sorry if it like sucks.

I dont have time to go over this one. So once again sorry.

But ummm... nothing else.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"Fuck it…" I mumbled as i put on my helmet and started my Ninja. I took off to find the other girls hanging with the others. Temari was the only one who noticed me and waved bye.

I got home. Got some tv dinner and passed out on the couch. Screw homework.

The first day of school… it was better then i thought.

NEXT DAY:

As i laid past out on the couch, i didn't even notice Temari and them come home.

But i found out when Temari blew an air horn in my air. That was about five minutes ago and i still cant hear in that one ear. But imma get her back tomorrow with ice water as an early wake up.

Anyways…

Ino didn't really talk to me much… as did Hinata and TenTen. But me and Temari where the loudest in the house. I pulled her aside to ask if i did anything wrong to the others. Her words are

_"Ino feels bad on what she did. But she still hates how you and i get along so well with the Akatsuki. She never intended on that to happen. Along with Tenten and Temari. If she would have known that they are the Akatsuki, then they wouldn't have been so nice at first."_

I don't get what the point is. As i walk to my next class talking to them, they seem like normal people. They are not half bad, really.

But the looks people give them… i see the kind i use to bare when i first met the girls. Hate, death, and nothing that can have happiness. I asked the Akatsuki why everyone hates them. All i got was a

_"You will find out in time. Its nothing we should talk about here." _Leader said.

But now i am in 4th hour P.e. Nothing new… just our gym teacher Guy… he wont leave me alone to run next to Suigetsu and talk alone with him. I out ran the others and took a break next to him.

"YOU CAN DO IT YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air.

Suigetsu mumbled something about drowning.

"Guy, i think that Hidan an Kakuzu need some cheering up. They have been really down lately." I said as i looked at them from over my shoulder.

"RIGHT ON IT!" He yelled as he waited for them to run to him as we ran ahead. He finally yelled "COME ON MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! BE FEELED WITH JOY!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled

"You really know how to get him away." Suigetsu said with a toothy smile

"Well… you can pick up on him real fast." I said with a shake of the head. "So did you like do something with your hair? I mean like… its so cool!"

"I was born this way. What about yours pinky?"

"I will pretend i didn't hear that…" I mumbled "But same here."

"Ah…" He said with a big smile "Looks like im not the only freak around here."

"Being a freak is what im made for." I said smiling back

"Stop flirting you whore! He doesn't want you!" Karin yelled from the other side of the track

"Just wait until next hour!" I yelled back as i gave her the bird. I then mumbled "I rather take hoe then whore…"

"They are the same thing." Suigetsu said very matter-of-factly

"But i just like hoe more." I smiled as the ten minute bell rang "Can we go in now?"

"Nice job students!" Guy yelled "Tomorrow we will be playing flag football!"

"Yeah!" I yelled as i jumped on Suigetsus back "Walk me to the girls locker room door please?"

"I am not your bitch…" He said as he kept on walking to the boys locker room "Get down or i will bring you in there."

"No you wont." I said… I saw as we got closer and closer. We got to the door. He opened it. Took a step inside "Ok i will get off!" I yelled as i jumped off and ran to my locker room. I could hear his laughing.

In fighting, i didn't knock Karin out this time. I put her in a head lock until she turned purple. Then me and Deidara started fighting. He can take a punch. And he likes to hit back.

"Fuck the 'boys can hit girls' rule, yeah." He said as he swinged, but i fell to the ground doing the splits "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Like a bitch…" I mumbled as i lifted my hand up "Please?"

He laughed as he lifted me up. I rubbed the inside of my upper leg. It always hurts so much.

"If it hurts so bad why did you do it, yeah?"

"Its a force of habit." I mumbled as a small flashback came back.

When i got into fights back in the Sound with my other friends. We where usually high up of our favorite drugs. We all get into fight and i always had the habit of doing the splits in the middle of a fight. Then i fall on the ground and pass out.

"So what did you do in the Sound?" Kisame asked as he walked next to us with Itachi.

"Get your ass kicked or something?" I asked as he was covered in bruises

"Itachi…" He mumbled

"I want to fight you some day." I said with a smile

"But what did you usually do in the Sound?" Kisame asked once again

"Nothing…" I said unsure.

**"We only hung out with some of the worst kids and did injected some type of unknown drug into our system. After that we got into huge fights. I may have killed a person or two. I don't know. I was out of it." **Inner said simply.

_"Oh ya! I am so going to say that to them…" _I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Stuff you regret?" Kisame asked picking up on me being uncomfortable with the conversation "Fine with me. If you don't want to say, don't say it."

"Thanks." I said as our teacher sent us out to get ready. I wanted to change out of the p.e. type clothes.

7th hour… i painted Deidara and Zetsus face. The teacher didn't mind. It was the end of the day. And she gave me some extra credit. I feel proud of myself.

RING

"HELL YA!" I yelled as i jumped out of my seat

"Have a good weekend." The teacher said with a laugh

"Where do you think your going, yeah?" Deidara asked as he picked me up

"Ah!" I yelled "I wasn't going to run away or something! Its Friday! Cant i get excited?"

"You are coming over to my house today." Konan said with a smile "Temari and them can come to if they want. I'm having an 'Akatsuki' party."

"Let me text Temari!" I said with a smile as i grabbed my phone out of my boot. Why i have it in there? I don't know, because i have no pockets, might as well keep it in my boot. Better then my bra.

So i have no idea on how i am ganja do this text message thingy. So just go with me on this. (:

**Me: Whats up hoe?**

**Temari: Its whore you hoe! Get it right! And walking to the car. You coming home late or something?**

**Me: No i am not going to start something on fire… But i am being carried by Deidara. Reasons unknown. But anyways! You whore! Konan is having this 'Akatsuki' party thing at her place.**

**Temari: So you will be home at what time you party hoe?**

**Me: I was ganna ask you if you an the other girls wanna come?**

**Temari: When do I ever say NO to a party? Hell ya bitch! Imma rock that fucking house down!**

**Me: Hha, mkay. I will see you at the cars. DONT leave yet or i will skin you alive.**

**Temari: Ok hoe. See ya.**

"She is down with it." I said as we walked out of the building. Me still being carried by Deidara "Walk me to my bike please!"

"Sakura!" I heard Suigetsu call from the right. He was walking towards me. Deidara put me down and i met him half way.

"Whats up my water boy?" I asked as he glared at me.

"Karin and some of the others are going to fight you soon. I don't know when."

"Why does she have to be a hater?" I asked annoyed

"Thats Karin for you." He said with a small laugh "I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks for the heads up!" I said as i gave him a good bye hug and walked to the others. I saw… "MR. SHARK!"

"Pinky!" He yelled as i ran to him and gave him a jump hug "You are so lucky i didn't get knocked over."

"You can walk me to the bike!" I said as i pointed forward

"Make it all fucking dramatic…" Hidan said as we walked

"Don't be a party pooper…" I said as he rolled his eye "Stop trying to act mature. We all know your not."

"Aw, shut up." He said in his 'annoyed' voice. I only known him for like… two days? And i can already tell i am pushing his buttons. I didn't feel like running away from him at the moment, so i did what he said.

"Sakura…" Kakuzu said as i looked at him "You have a 5 hanging out of your boot. Mind if i have it?" He grabbed it and put it in his wallet

"Sure. Go ahead." I mumbled as Kisame laughed "You already took matters into your own hands."

"Hoe!" I heard Temari yell from her car.

"Whats up whore!" I yelled back as Kisame put me down

"Whats the plan?" Temari asked "Do i drop Tenny off or do i follow you guys to the house?"

"Where are the other girls?" I asked looking around.

"In Hinatas car. They want to stay away from you guys." She pointed to the Akatsuki

"I tried to make a treaty thing with you guys. That Naruto kid didn't bother to even listen to me." Pein or a.k.a Leader said

"He is a dumb ass." Temari mumbled "So do i follow you guys or what?"

"You follow me and the others." Konan said smiling at Temari "But im sure you remember where i live."

"Its me your talking to." Temari said "I don't…"

Konan laughed a little "You guys can head off. Leave me the blue Cruze."

"I'll ride with Konan." Pein said as the others took off. Itachi and Sasori stayed. "Ran out of room?"

"Hn." Itachi said

"I swear…" Temari said "You Uchihas and that 'hn'."

"So whats the plan?" Ino asked as she walked right to Temari.

_"Out of the three that had to send INO!"_

**"The biggest bitch here…" **Inner said as she got out some popcorn

"I am heading to Konans. So you three can drive together." Temari said "See you later."

"Bye Temari." Ino turned to me and smiled "Bye Sakura."

"Bye." I said as i smiled back.

**"Aw! I wanted something to go down!" **Inner whined.

"Looks like im on good terms with her today." I mumbled as Temari laughed "Lets get going before the other guys get here and try to start a fight with you." I hopped on my bike and started it up

"I will follow you" I said to Temari as the others got in the car.

It was a long… and i mean… long ride. They didn't go over the speed limit. So i was pretty bored. But we made it… and i didn't run anything over. So its all good.

Her house was big… well, bigger then ours. She had a pool out back, with a hot tub. Two story and also, a game room. For me it was like a kid in a candy store. She got me at the pool. She saw me eyeing it through her window.

"Sakura loves to go swimming." Temari said as i turned around and rubbed the back of my head.

"Want to go swimming?" Konan asked as Deidara and Hidan ran in running from an angry Kisame.

"Get back here you asses!" Kisame yelled as he was holding up a sword type thing above his head "I will chop you to pieces!"

"It was Hidan, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he jumped behind me

"It was the pansy!" Hidan yelled as he hid behind Konan.

"Don't think they will save you this time!" He yelled as he came at me with the huge ass sword

_"Inner! I need the axe!" _I yelled as i pulled out this stick type thing. She put her energy into it and it changed into a huge ass axe. The thing was bigger then me. Our blades hit. _"Hell ya! I saved us!"_

**"He is pretty strong though…" **Inner said **"But we are so kick ass!"**

"Kisame." Konan said as some… er… paper… started covering him "Let Sakura be."

"Oh shit…" He mumbled as he finally noticed what he was doing "Sorry." He pulled his sword back. "You shouldn't have blocked it. Jump out of the way next time Pinky."

"I dealt with stronger…" I mumbled as my axe disappeared. "So this place has the old ninja things to?"

"Got it right." Kisame said with a smile "But us Akatsuki and the Leaf kids still us our old skills."

"Same down in the Sound." I smiled

Ok so its like modern day or something like that. In the past they had all the ninjas with chakra. But later on as years past, the ninja years started to fade away. They all still have chakra, just half of them don't know how to use it if you know what i mean. If you still don't understand, then message me or something then i will try to explain.

"But come on up." Konan said as she and Temari started walking down stairs "I will lend you a swimsuit."

"Ya!" I yelled as i ran up there.

So we where in Konans room. And she only had three swimsuits… Lucky us. But she took the blue one. Temari took the yellowish blackish one. And the only one left was the pink and red one.

**"Pink…" **Inners eye started twitching.

_"It has red…" _I said back to her

**"ITS PINK!" **She yelled running around in a circle in my head screaming

"Why pink?" I asked sadly

"Why are you so bothered by pink?" Temari asked as Konan tied the back of her top

"Its pink…" I said holding it up

"You hair is pink…" She looked at me dumbly. Inner stopped running around in my head

_"She has a point…" _I said to her

**"Fine…" **She sighed in defeat. I slipped on the bikini and had Konan tie it. If i let Temari, she wouldn't tie it right so when i jumped into the pool, it would fall off. That was her pay back for when i punched her in the face when she grabbed me back in the Sound.

I ran out the door and out the back to find the guys already in the pool. I ran to the deep end and screamed

"Cannon ball!" I yelled

SPLASH!

I literally jumped out of the water again "COLD!" And i ran to the nearest dude, which happened to be Deidara, and hugged him for warmth. He and the others where laughing, "You jump in you pansies!"

"Hell no!" Hidan yelled standing up "I aint no pansy!" He jumped in. Once his head was out of the water "HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN! THIS WATER IS FUCKING COLD!"

"I TOLD YOU!" I yelled back as i still hung on to Deidara.

"FUCK!" Hidan yelled as he ran and jumped into the hot tub. "This is so much fucking better."

"Couldn't you have done that, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I didn't think about it at the time…" I said as i thought some more "Give me some room!" I yelled to Hidan as i jumped in there to.

"Looks like they are already having fun without us." Temari said as she walked out with Konan "But thats Sakura for you.

TEMARIS POV:

"But thats Sakura for you." I said as she glared at me. I gave a small laugh and looked at the sky. Even though we haven't been here that long… the sun is already setting.

I walked to the corner bar and sat next to Kisame.

"I have a question." He mumbled as he took another shot. I gave him silence to continue "Whats the story with Sakura?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, then glared. "Why do you want to know…"

_"If they turn out to be after Sakura like the other people. I will have a hard time getting rid of these guys…" _I thought trying to keep my cool "_But if i do that… she will get hurt. She let her guard down so easy with these guys… she had a hard time letting Hinata into her life…"_

"She is from the sound right?" Itachi asked as he sat on the other side of me "She seems to have a hard time talking about it. What about it?"

_"Should i say something… if i do, then they might use it against her… and also, she will hate me for letting out her secrets… but then again…" _I thought

"I only have Sakuras best in mind."I began rambling "And… she was so broken and confused when we found her…"

"Like what?" Zetsu asked as he was on the other side of the bar getting a drink

"I don't know if i should say…" I mumbled looking down at the now empty glass "She will get hurt that i told…"

"She have a hard time trusting people?" Itachi asked as i nodded.

"I will only tell you part of it…" I said as i casted a glance back at her. "She is smiling, laughing, and having fun now. She is also healthily and smart."

"We all see that…" Kisame said

"She is also strong and loving…" I looked back down at my glass "But when we first found her… she wasn't anything she is now…"

"What are you saying?" Zetsu said **"You are confusing us."**

"She was… she…" I didn't know who to start this saying something like this always put me in confusion of my own. And it hurt me to say it. "She was… the complete opposite. She wasn't smiling with joy like she is now. She was smiling with hate and evil. She wasn't laughing because of the fun she is having. She was laughing because the drug she injected turned her insane. And she laughed when she hurt people, it was dark and… inhuman. She was paler then she is now. She was skin and bones really. And she had a smart brain still. She used it to be a step ahead in the fight she is in. Or how she will steal or even kill."

"What about her power?" Kisame asked with a raised eye brow… i think.

"She had power. The drug made sure of it. And she wasn't loving. She was empty and hollow. Like she wasn't even there…" I said as i felt a few tears come to my eyes. "I cant say anymore…"

"I see…" Zetsu said "If you don't mind… i will be putting some time into finding more about her."

"You do that and i will kill you." I said in a low growl "I don't care how much i get hurt or even if i get killed… i will NOT let you find anything about her. She wants her past hidden. Because its something of a nightmare to her."

"Then Zetsu will give it time…" Pein said as he put a hand on my shoulder "If she wants to tell us, then she will. Now this conversation is at its end. Have fun."

"Yes, Leader…" Zetsu said as he walked off

"You two keep an eye on him." Pein said as they nodded "Don't worry Temari. Her secret is safe with us."

I gave a small smile "You guys are bastards…" I gave a small laugh "But some how, you aren't half bad. The Leaf is wrong about you Akatsuki."

"They judge them on the first meeting…" Sakura said as she grabbed herself a drink. "Just like Ino said. But hey, they are bitches, im sure you guys will get along sooner or later." She smiled "I mean, everyone needs a second chance. Right Temari-chan?"

"Right." I said with a small smile and a nod

_"Thats why i made the others give you a chance. And why we moved the hell out of the Sound." _I said as we all then jumped into the freezing pool

"Temari-chan!" Sakura yelled as she found a plastic volley ball "Lets play!" She hit it to me

"Hell ya!" I yelled as i hit it back… turns out, i have bad aim… i hit Hidan in the head. "Kakuzu! Your aim was way off!"

"You bastard!" Hidan yelled as he jumped Kakuzu.

"You are so nice." Sakura mumbled as she walked next to me "Wanna play chicken?"

"Chicken?" Kisame asked as he popped his head out of the water "Im so in this."

"Not the one where we walk in the middle of the street while the cars come and hope they stop right?" Konan asked "Because half the time they don't stop."

It really happened to me. But i jumped out of the way in time. And then the car owner tried to chase me down. But turns out, they cant drive there car on grass. (:

"No." Sakura said with a small laugh "Who is ganna have me on there shoulders?"

"I will, yeah." Deidara said as Sakura jumped on him.

_"Looks like someone has a crush on my Sakura." _I thought with a smirk. Konan seemed to notice to.

"We will start the plan at school tomorrow." We said as the same time.

"Who will have me?" I asked as Hidan jumped in the water "Get on. I have a bone to pick with pansy."

I got on his shoulders. "Come on Temari." She said with a smirk

"Imma beat your ass." I said as we started the play fight thing.

So what if we are in high school. We can have fun every now and then. The only one there to stop us is the cops… and half the time they don't.

After about five to ten minutes, Sakura was able to push me into the water, but i took her down with me.

"Deidara…" Sasori said as he walked out the door with the phone "Someone is on the line for you."

"Be right there, yeah." He said as he got out the pool and grabbed the phone "Yo."

"That was fun Sakura." I said as she got out of the pool and dried herself off with a towel. She grabbed her phone.

"I have about 30 missed calls with 15 messages…" She mumbled as she checked mine "You have more." I got out of the pool.

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?" I asked as i answered my phone

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ino yelled from the other line. I had to pull the phone away from my ear

"I am at Konans house. Like i said we would be." I said as she shut up "Something wrong."

"Its freaking one in the morning!" I heard TenTen yell

"Sakura check the time." I said as she did

"Its almost 30 after 12." She said "Time flew."

"We will be home late." I said into the phone

"Come home now." Ino said "You know how we feel about you AND SAKURA being around THEM!"

"Fine damn it!" I yelled back "Don't wait up you bitch!" I hung up

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked quietly

"Ino and them are demanding we return home…" I growled "Sorry guys."

"Its fine." Konan said as she and Pein got out of the pool. "We will walk you out."

"Bye Pinky!" Kisame said to Sakura "Hit me up!"

"I will." She said with a laugh as she and i dried off.

"See you later." Sasori said

"BYE!" Tobi yelled as he tackled me and Sakura down to the ground

"Oi, Tobi!" Deidara yelled "Get off them, yeah!"

"RIGHT!" Tobi yelled once again as he jumped off us and dived into the pool

We each sadly, said our good byes and changed. Sakura seemed down for some reason.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as she looked at me

"Something bad is going to happen at the house…" She mumbled "I can just tell…"

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you." I said feeling sorry for her "I will kill Ino and them if the blame you. It was BOTH of us." She smiled as we walked down stairs.

"Bye guys." Konan said as she gave us each a hug. She whispered in our ear "I will have Deidara come out to say bye, and then you make your move."

"Got it." I whispered back as she pulled away "Bye Pein."

"Temari." He said with a nod as he knew what our plan was "Women…" He walked away shaking his head

"Deidara!" Konan yelled as he popped his head in the door "Come say good bye!"

"Hold on, yeah!" He yelled as he said some more things into the phone and hung up "Sorry about that. Some dude wanted to buy a painting and he tried for a lower price."

"Like that will ever happen!" We heard Kakuzu yell

"Say good bye. I don't think we will see them until Monday." She winked as he turned

"Bye." I said as i gave him a short hug

"See ya Dei." Sakura said as they hugged.

"Now!" Me and Konan yelled as they pulled apart, we pushed them into each other. And SMACK! A kiss happened. But as soon as it happened, they pulled apart. But they where blushing madly. Something good came out of this.

"See ya later." Sakura said as she was red

"Bye." Deidara said as he walked into the house and hit us both on the head.

"Aw!" Konan said "They liked it!"

"Just wait till Monday." I said with a wink as i walked out and got into my car "You sure you want to ride the bike at night?"

"Y-yes." She said as she put on her helmet and started it "You lead the way."

"Got it." I said with a smirk as i backed out of the drive way.

The ride home was short. We got home to find everyone on the couch waiting for us. Sakura hid behind me.

"Temari…" Ino mumbled "We need to talk…"

"Sakura, go up to the room and listen to your IPod please." I said as she glared a little

"If its something about me. I want to know…" She whispered

"I will tell you after." I said as i pushed her down the hull "I promise."

"Fine…" She said as she closed her door. I walked back to the living room.

"What?" I asked leaning against the door frame

"What where you guys doing over there?" Ino asked

"We went swimming…" I said simply.

"You know that Sakura shouldn't hang out with that crowd." TenTen said "And you adding into the mix makes it worse."

"She has friends…" I growled "And they are NOT that bad!"

"They are just like the people she use to be!" Ino hissed "They are not good…"

"They are not half bad." I said thinking back earlier "As Sakura said… you judge them on the first meeting. But hey, everyone needs to have a second chance." I walked out of the room,

I know that they have her best in there minds to. But i always think that, they are taking it the wrong way. That they are making her feel trapped. The limit some of the things she can her in how they want her to be.

I disagree with it all. So i come along and give her freedom. Even if she messed up, i will be there to help her.

But as i lay down in my bed starring at the roof. I feel asleep dreaming of how we first met Sakura.

Sakuras POV:

I over heard there conversation… I don't care what they say… The Akatsuki are not bad at all!

But im laying here in my bed… thinking of all the wrong things i did.

'But hey, everyone needs a second chance.' That kept on repeating in my head.

_"What happens when the second chance is up?" _I asked Inner

**"I don't know…" **She said as she faded away. As i began to fall into the sea of sleep. I could only think of the first meeting of how i met the others.

NORMAL POV:

They both closed there eyes and handed their minds over to dreamland.

Both dreamed the same dream.

FLASHBACK:

"You fucking ripped me off!" Sakura yelled as she held an unloaded gun to this dealers head "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I didn't pay!" He yelled back as she kicked him in the ribs sending him back alittle

"I payed in full." She hissed "Now, next time, don't you dare fuck with me."

"What the hell are you doing!" Some girl yelled from the other side of the clearing. She ran to Sakura and kicked the gun out of her hand. Another came as the dealer ran off before anyone could touch him. The four girls managed to hold Sakura down even though she was kicking and punching

"What the fuck do you want!" Sakura growled out as she stopped to look at the girl in from of her.

"Don't you go to our school?" The girl asked

"If you are trying to turn me in, good luck." Sakura said "I got enough shit on the teachers and cops, they wouldn't dare."

"Whats your name?" The girl asked

"Sakura." Said so girl as she felt the hand on her right arm loosen. She took the chance and twisted out of their grubs. She flipped on to her hands and turned to try and kick one or more in there faces. But she hit nothing. As she got back on her feet, she started to get dizzy "Fuck…"

"You ok?" Another asked as they circled around Sakura

"Get the hell away." Sakura yelled as she took off to her house. She heard foot steps follow. She was soon tackled to the ground

"What are you on?" The girl on top of her asked

"Get the hell off!" Sakura yelled as the others checked her arms.

"She injects stuff." Another girl said

"Looks like another Sound here is a druggy…" The girl on top of her said "Im Temari."

"Fuck off." Sakura spat

"What ever you have been putting into your system isn't good." Another said "Im Ino."

"TenTen." Another

"Hinata." Said the last girl

"Get the hell off!" Sakura yelled once again as she was able to push the girl off. She stood in front of the other girls "I don't need any of your help! I know what i am doing! So fuck off or i will kill you!" With that. Sakura ran off.

Next day at school.

"Fuck…" Sakura said as she and her other friends where sitting at lunch "Imma kill that dealer…"

"Give you the wrong shit?" Another girl asked as she was drinking some water

"That, and i ran out last night…" Sakura mumbled as she stood and started walking to the lunch line "I will be right back." As she stood there to get some unknown food they gave that day. The girls from last night walked over to her.

"Sakura right?" Temari asked

"Aw shit…" Sakura mumbled "I told you i need no help… So get lost." She grabbed her food

"Come with us." Ino said as she and Temari grabbed her arms and dragged her off campus.

"This is a kidnapping…" Sakura mumbled

SAKURAS POV IN THE DREAM:

I ended up being dragged and locking in a closet. I laid there on the floor not caring what happened at the moment. All i had in mind was how i will get my drug.

NEXT DAY:

"!" I screamed. I been two days with out the drug. And my body is craving it! The other people wont give anything to me other then food and water. The only time when i'm allowed out is when i have to go use the bathroom. My screaming bugged them once. But once they figured out whats happening, they let me be. "Fuck you!" I kept on yelling as the pain became more and more stronger.

TEMARIS POV:

"You sure about this Temari?" Ino asked as we sat on the couch hearing a 'fuck you' from the drugged up girl

"After this we go home." I said "And we bring her."

A WEEK LATER:

The screaming stopped for about two days now. We checked up on here and found out that she isn't in anymore pain. The drug was now almost completely out of her system. She was skin an bones. As i looked into her green eyes. They are hollow and empty. Like… she was the walking dead.

I had TenTen get records about her. She use to be full of life, then she got caught up in the wrong crowd. No last name. And her mom was also a druggy. Dad is unknown.

"You ready to come with us?" I asked as she sat up.

"Why?" She asked weakly "Why did you help me?"

"You needed a second chance." I whispered. She looked down at the ground

"But i killed… I laughed while doing it. I gave my life into total darkness. I smile that of evil. I laugh that of pain. Im one that cant be fixed…" She looked up "I am one of death…"

END OF FLASHBACK:

SAKURAS POV:

I woke up as i remembered that final word. Tears started to leak out of my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was almost 12. I wiped my face and checked my phone.

**Message from Temari;**

**Hey, me and the other girls left. Didn't want to wake you sleepy head. See ya around… 5ish."**

**Message from Kisame;**

**Sup Pinky! YOU should come over to my place with me and da guys. Drinking contest! What do you say? If not, then i understand. I know you don't love me. ):**

**Im just kidding… You do love me right? Hahaha!**

**Message from Deidara;**

**Just wanted to say sorry about last night. Konan and Temari are planning something. So heads up. And call, me, Sasori, and Tobi are bored. Watch a movie or something? Watcha say?**

"Bleh…" I mumbled as i walked into the shower.

Once i got out, i texted Deidara back

**Me;**

**Sorry dude. I was cashed. But be by around… 2ish. Tell me the directions, if not then I will get lost.**

After a while of getting one some black shorts with a red tank top and my knee high boots he texted me where to go. I told Temari where i would be and then left.

I was there in 10 minutes flat. I mean, it was a 20 minute drive. Stupid cops.

I got there at 2 almost 3. So really, 3.

ANYWAYS:

I knocked on the door to be tackled by Tobi.

"SAKURA!" He yelled as he dragged my inside. This wasn't like Konans place. It was a two story though. Hers was nicer… this place was… boyish? I dunno the word. But i tackled Sasori when he walked in.

"Nice to see you to." He mumbled as i let him go "Hope you like scary movies."

"I can handle it." I said as i sat next to Deidara and Sasori. Tobi at me feet

AN HOUR INTO THE MOVIE:

**"HHA KILL THE BITCH!" **Inner yelled as this dude like… ate her head.

"Fuck…" I mumbled as i looked out the window. "Is it going to rain?"

"It said nothing on the weather channel…" Sasori mumbled as he looked out "Or was that yesterday…"

"It will pass, yeah." Deidara said as we continued to watch the move.

ANOTHER HOUR:

The kill just now ripped off this guys leg and another girls hand. Tobi went to go color because he got scared. And it was now pouring. And this movie was kind of getting to me. I don't know why, it just is. But its fake right.

AT 6:

"What a good movie." I said as the end now said

'It was based on a true story'

"!" I yelled as i hid behind a pillow "A real fucking story?"

"I never knew that, yeah." Deidara mumbled as the lights went off "Sakura?"

"I jumped on you didn't i?" I asked. When the lights went off. I jumped in the air and hugged something. "Damn… if i was in a scary movie… i would end up hugging the killer.

"Maybe you are…" I heard someone say

"Who the fuck was that?" Me, Sasori, and Deidara asked as Tobi came down stairs with a flashlight

"Over here." We heard the voice say again as Tobi put the flashlight to the sound of the voice. A guy in a clown mask…

"SAVE ME!" I yelled as we all ran upstairs screaming. Us four hiding in Deidaras room.

"I never expected this…" Sasori mumbled as i hugged Deidara closer.

"You can run but you cant hide." The evil clown man said as we heard him walk by the door.

**"I think i shit my pants…" **Inner said

Thanks for reading this one!

If you didnt understand. Then tell me. I rushed this one.

Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS THE 3RD ONE!

ENJOY MY READERS!

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"I never expected this…" Sasori mumbled as i hugged Deidara closer.

"You can run but you cant hide." The evil clown man said as we heard him walk by the door.

**"I think i shit my pants…" **Inner said

NOW:

The clown just now figured out that we are in Deidaras room. Took him about 30 or so minutes. And me and Sasori are making up a game plan. We are using Tobi as bait. Poor kid. But we set him at the wall right in front of the door. I found a way to get on the roof and stay there. I got out my axe.

Sasori was hiding in the corner like a freaking… er… whats the word… creeper?

And Deidara was right behind the door. Lets hope he doesn't slam it open…

After about another five minutes. The evil fucking clown walked in. He had the biggest and toothiest smile.

"Hello kid." He said as he walked in the room. He was fucking tall.

"Hello scary fucking clown!" I yelled as i jumped from the roof and hit him on the head with the hilt of my axe. "YA!"

"FUCK!" The scary fucking clown yelled as he pulled out a three bladed scythe. "You are going down little girl."

"Shit…" I mumbled as he grabbed my axe and threw me and it across the room. He didn't even go for Tobi. Tobi ran out of the room screaming like a mad man. I was laying against the wall grabbing my back on there it hit.

"You ok, yeah?" Deidara asked as he came by my side

"Ow…" Was all i could say as i stood up and grabbed my axe "That bitch is going down!"

"I will eat you." The scary fucking clown said as i stopped mid step

**"OH MY GOD! JUST LIKE THE MOVIE!" **Inner yelled as i put my axe back as a metal stick and hid behind Deidara

"Your up…" I said as he rolled his eyes and sent something that looked like a fat flying chicken. It blew up in the clowns face. He grabbed me and we took off, along with Sasori. Ran to the driveway and jumped in the car.

"Tobi!" I yelled as i looked out the window into the pouring rain

"One thing about that kid…" Sasori said "He knows how to escape without getting hurt."

"We are off to your house Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as he took off

"AH!" I screamed "My bike!"

"Im sure that it will be fine." Sasori said as he put duct tape on my mouth.

I sat in the back of the car and pouted. We got to my house and ran to the door. They wanted to knock. But i just ran in screaming "TEMARI! SCARY FUCKING CLOWN AFTER US! AND HE WANTS TO EAT ME!"

Us three people ended up tripping into the living room by the carpet that never stays down. Everyone else was sitting on the couch starring at us.

"And where is this so called 'Scary fucking clown that wants to eat you'?" Temari asked as she sipped her drink

"We left it at the house, yeah." Deidara said as we where all still in the floor

"You know you Akatsuki are in our house, soaking wet?" Ino asked annoyed

"We are in your house, just not soaking wet." Sasori said very matter of factly "Just a little wet from the door to the car twice."

"You are such a smart ass." I mumbled as i found out that i was on the bottom of the two men "Can you guys… er… get off me?"

"Sure." They both said as they did. I didn't want to get up, me being lazy, i crawled to the kitchen.

"You guys want anything to drink?" I heard Temari ask as i now made it to the kitchen. Still on my knees i opened the fridge and got a soda. "Sakura, toss me two." I threw them both at the same time. "So lucky i got them or-"

"I know, you would make me clean up the mess." I said as i finally got on my feet "So what are you going to do now, that there is a scary fucking clown in your guys house?"

"We will get Hidan over there to kill the bitch." Sasori said leaning against the wall

"I might as well get the oil lamps." Temari said as she grabbed them all. With a few flashlights "Knowing Sakura, it followed."

"True…" I mumbled as i heard my bike pull into the drive way "AH! THE SCARY FUCKING CLOWN IS HERE!" I jumped in Deidaras arms once again.

"How do you know?" Ino asked as she and the rest walked into the kitchen.

The lights went out.

"I told you!" I said into the darkness "And i locked the door this time!"

"You sure?" TenTen asked as Temari lit all the oil lamps "And this lights went out because of the storm."

"I made sure it was locked." Hinata said "When you guys went to get drinks i checked."

"And every other door?" Sasori asked

"Everything." Hinata said

"Windows?" Deidara asked

"MY WINDOW!" I yelled. Hinata ran out of the room, with an oil lamp, and to my room. "So will we just chill here?"

"The Akatsuki can NOT stay…" Ino said

"I know i hate them and all…" TenTen began "But i will not have them drive home into the storm and with the clown out…"

"LET ME IN!" we heard from the front door with banging "I NEED TO EAT!"

"We can play strip poker!" I said with a bright smile as Hinata walked in

"You always end up winning…" Ino said as she glared at me "We all end up naked when you lose your freaking shoe!"

"I am just that good." I said with a smile as i was still in Deidaras arms

"But not here when we have the Akatsuki and that clown at our door." Ino said as we heard him at the back door now. "Can we all like, run and scream?"

"My room?" I asked as everyone nodded.

"!" Me and the girls yelled as we all ran to my room. Deidara and Sasori had to follow. But we ended up in my room, door locked with a dresser in front of the door, and another in front of the window. Now we all sat in my bed and chilled. I sat in Deidaras lap while Ino somehow ended up in Sasoris.

**"And she hates the Akatsuki my ass." **Inner mumbled as i agreed

"So when did this clown start chasing you?" Temari asked

"After we watched this scary movie…" Sasori said "It said it was a true story an the lights when off. Then we heard a voice, and found it was the clown."

"Scary fucking clown." I corrected. "And i cant believe he touched my bike."

"Some one else rode your bike and you had the keys?" Hinata asked

"BITCH!" I yelled "He hot wired!"

They knew that im in the killing mood when it comes to my bike and all the things i love.

"And you are sitting here, locked up in your room, scared." Ino said with a smirk

"**Get me that fucking clown…" **Inner said as i stood up and grabbed my axe.

"This is so war." I said as i walked out the door.

TEMARIS POV:

"She will be ok right, yeah?" Deidara asked

"I knew you liked her." I said with a huge smile. He glared. I think i saw a blush, but you cant tell in this dim lighting.

"Don't go out with her." Ino said "I wont allow it."

"Like your the one to talk, yeah." Deidara said "You don't seem to mind sitting in Sasoris lap."

"There is no other room." she said quickly. I saw Sasori smirk as he put his arms around her waist "W-what are you doing?"

"You sure you don't like this?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered

"YOU TOUCHED MY BIKE YOU ASS WHOLE!" We heard Sakura yelled and a huge crash right after.

"I don't think this is the time to be doing that Sasori, yeah." Deidara said as Sasori gave a small laugh and pull his arms back.

_"If that makes Ino like him… i will kill him. I don't want to hear how dreamy Sasori is all the time…" _I thought as in walked in a very happy Sakura with the evil clown.

"Turns out this is Hidan in cool make up!" She said

"You should have seem your fucking faces!" He yelled as he fell on the floor laughing.

"You bastard…" Sasori and Deidara growled. Sasori pushed Ino off his lap as the two stood up popping there knuckles.

"Hope you enjoy your time…" Sasori said as he pulled out a sword.

"As i say, art is a bang, yeah." Deidara said as he pulled out his clay bombs.

"Come on guys…" Hidan said as he started backing out of the door "It was a joke."

"Your dead!" The two guys yelled as they chased after Hidan screaming.

"The Akatsuki…" Tenten began "Are so weird."

"Poor Hidan." Sakura said as she put her hidden axe on her dresser "That was fun."

"Temari…" Ino said as she looked at me

"Ya ya ya…" I said as i waved at her "Just shut up about it." I stood up and walked down stairs "Make me do all the work… such a slave driver." I walked into the living room to find Deidara keeping Hidan in a head lock as Sasori was tying his feet "Can you guys fight outside of the house?"

"Not at the moment." Sasori said as he started tying Hidans hands "Do you have duct tape?"

"Yes…" I said with a questioning look "What do you need it for?"

"Would you want your neighbors to hear screaming?" He asked as i shook my head and ran to get the tape. They taped his mouth and Deidara held him around his shoulder "Well, we are going to leave now."

"What are you guys doing with him?" Sakura asked as she and the others walked into the room.

"There is a river not to far from here, yeah." Deidara said with a smile. Hidan was freaking out some more "And with that, we will put his immortality to the test, yeah."

"Poor little Jashinist." Sakura said as she shook her head

"So you are killing him?" Hinata asked as they looked at each other and laughed

"Hidan here, is immortal, yeah." Deidara said "Sasori, my man, we need to go, drop him in the river, and find Tobi, yeah."

"Agreed." Sasori said as they started to walk out "See you later guys. And Sakura, no more scary movies with you."

"But they guy wasn't a clown!" She said "He was a guy in a mask with a hook as a hand and a chainsaw as a foot!"

"What kind of true movie was that?" I asked

"A really good one." Sasori said as he walked out

"If you see Tobi around, call me and try to get him to stay with you, yeah." Deidara said as he walked out. It was still pouring out side. And they closed the door.

"That was… er…" Hinata began

"Fun!" Sakura said with joy. I could only smile

"I was thinking more on the lines of weird, interesting…" Hinata spaced out thinking of more words.

"I just want this weekend over with…" Ino shook her head "I mean, i want to see Sasuke again so badly!"

"The dude with the chicken ass hair style?" Sakura asked

"You done it now!" Ino yelled as she chased her around the house.

SAKURAS POV:

Ino sure knows how to swing a chair…

But good thing its time for bed…

I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep

FLASHBACK: Sakura is about... 7 or so here.

"Sakura…" Mother called out from the living room. I came running in with a huge smile on my face "Hows my baby girl doing?"

"Im doing fine mama!" I said as she hugged me "You get your medicine?"

"I did." She said with a small nod and started crying

"Whats wrong mama?" I asked as she pulled out a needle with this clear liquid in another bottle "Whats that?"

"I know this is wrong for a mother to do…" She whispered "But if you are every truly troubled, where you are really lost. Take this. ONLY when you need it most. It will bring light into your darkness." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead "Now go hide it where no one will find it."

"I will." I said as i ran up to my room. I took out some of the loose floorboards and placed it there, with all my other hidden things.

"Come and eat!" She yelled as i placed the floor boards and took off to the kitchen.

This is one of the rare nights, when mama isn't crazy from not getting her medicine, or when its not the right kind. Something like that. And i take advantage of this time. "I love you, my special cherry blossom. I always will, no matter what happens. Im so sorry if i been a bad mother. Forgive me."

"I love you to mama." I said "And i will always forgive you."

END OF FLASHBACK

I woke up to find it sunrise.

"Mama… i know this is wrong… but i do forgive you. Im never mad… and i still love you." A tear went down my cheek "Why did you have to go?"

Each chapter, we will get a little more of Sakuras past. So if you get confused tell me.(:

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that its taking FOREVER to upload. Something happened with Fanfiction. I dunno. But i uploaded as soon as i can.

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

I woke up to find it sunrise.

"Mama… i know this is wrong… but i do forgive you. Im never mad… and i still love you." A tear went down my cheek "Why did you have to go?"

AT LUNCH:

The past few nights i have been dreaming about my past… I don't know why… i just am. And the Akatsuki can see something is wrong with me. But i just pass it by with 'I'm tired' and just spacing out. Temari has seen down for a while as well. But she just goes on with her day.

We haven't seen Hidan today. Sasori and Deidara say he is still in the river. And Tobi isn't scared anymore. He just hates clowns… poor kid…

"So the punk really did all that to scare you?" Kisame asked as we all sat down in my so called 'Hippie circle.'

"We threw him in the river, yeah." Deidara said with a bright smile

"Then we found Tobi hiding under the sink with his bear." Sasori said boredly

"And you wouldn't even let go of Deidara." Kisame smirked

"I did when i found out that he touched my bike. I almost killed him…" I said as i stole some of Itachis dango. He froze and gave me his death look. I smiled and ate it. "But yes, i didn't let him go."

"But Sasori was all over Ino when we where sitting in Sakuras bed, yeah." Deidara said as everyone looked at Sasori

"She was talking shit saying how much she hated that." Sasori smirked "So i may have… whats the word…"

"Showed her wrong…" I mumbled

"Thats it." He said pointing to me "Did she say anything after?"

"She was all red for a while. When i brought up your name she turned redder or walked out of the room…" I said as i stole some of Konans cookie. "That was it. AND Temari said that she will kill you if you got Ino to like you."

"Why?" He asked

"Ino never shuts up about the dude she likes." I took Leaders soda.

"Do you just want all our food?" Kakuzu asked as i took some of his olives from his salad

"Na." I said "I just want some of it." I smiled "You know you love me."

"No comment…" He mumbled as he kept on eating "So what river did you dump Hidan in?"

"The one North of town…" Sasori mumbled as i stole his crust of his pizza "Not like i was going to eat that…"

"Thats why i took it." I said with a smile

"Why do you want to find him, yeah?" Deidara asked

"He owes me money." Kakuzu said simply

"Of course…" Kisame mumbled as he poked me on the side. I jumped in the air with a small scream "Some one is ticklish…" He gave an evil smile.

"Shit…" I said as i sweat dropped when Deidara grabbed me and held me down "Traitor!"

"Im the tickle monster…" Kisame said as he started tickling me

"Stop!" I said as i was laughing my ass off "I am haha going to haha die!"

"Kisame…" Leader said as Kisame stopped

"Trying to have fun here…" Kisame mumbled as i was lying on the ground gasping for breath and glaring at him

"Fuck you two." I said as i gave him and Deidara the bird

"You know you love us, yeah." Deidara said as he poked his food "I think this moved, yeah."

"What did you get?" I asked as i was looking at it

"The pizza, yeah." He poked it again

"Doesn't look like it moved." Kisame said as us three where looking at the pizza

"Stop poking me you ass!" The pizza said as it did move…

"HOLY ALL THINGS YELLOW!" I yelled as i jumped away from the pizza. Deidara and Kisame both ran away yelling fuck. The pizza ended up chasing me. And it was hell trying to find Temari. "TEMARI!" I yelled as i found her with the others and hid behind her

"What is it now?" She asked as everyone gave me a weird look

"The fucking pizza was chasing me." I mumbled as i pointed to the walking pizza

"Its Sasoris doing…" Temari mumbled

"THE HELL!" Naruto yelled as he hid behind Hinata.

"Why did you say all the mean things to me?" The pizza yelled as it pointed to me.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET TO TALK? ALONG WITH HANDS AND FEET?" I yelled back at it as it started to cry… "I never knew a pizza can cry…"

"BAD PIZZA!" The lunch lady said as she hit the talking pizza with a wooden spoon "Sorry… school food. What can you do?" She grabbed the pizza and started to walk away.

I did a sweat drop along with everyone else.

"Shouldn't you go back to your Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"They are to far away…" I mumbled as i took a seat "And plus, they seem to have bad things happen to them. And i don't want the milk to start mooing."

"They do get in to a lot of trouble…" This kid with brown hair and a spiky pony tail mumbled as he yawned "Im Shika by the way…"

"Sakura." I said with a smile and a nod. "So what are you guys doing?" I placed my head on my hand and looked a little bored

"We are just talking. Naruto finished this funny story." Hinata said with a smile

"It involves a shovel, grease, feathers, and a wagon." Naruto said with a smile

"You should have added eggs and flour." I said to correct him. "That remind me of a few pranks back down in the Sound."

"So what did you do down in the Sound?" Kiba asked as everyone looked at me.

"You know…" I began "Just… chilled, got into trouble, and all the same…"

"What do you mean all the same?" Temari asked

"Er…" I looked at the ground "I may have… did something to a teacher…"

"What teacher and when will it happen?" Naruto asked

"6th hour in English…" I mumbled looking away from Temari

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled

"I couldn't help it!" I yelled "It was there and i had to do it!"

"As long as i don't get blamed…" Neji said with a sigh

"Same here…" Gaara mumbled

"What will happen?" Sasuke asked

"That is what you are going to have to find out." I gave a smile and held up one finger

"Aw…" Naruto whined

"I did the prank by myself so its not going to be as good as the ones in my past. But, you gotta do what you gotta do." I shrugged

"Sakura…" Hinata mumbled "You know better then that."

"You shouldn't be doing those pranks anymore…" TenTen said

"You guys act like my mother!" I said throwing my hands in the air "Well… better then her… but you know what i mean…" I mumbled the last parts.

**"Its ok…" **Inner said as she was calming me down as best she could. I haven't even told Temari anything about my mother.

"Well you need one." Ino said as Hinata and TenTen nodded

"Give me a break…" I glared "I couldn't skip the opening for this prank!"

"Yes you could have." TenTen said "Temari, she listens to you best! Talk to her!"

"Is this gang up on Sakura day?" I asked out loud looking at the others at the table for help

"Girls…" Temari mumbled "Leave Sakura alone. She has been good. So she messed up one time. We shouldn't be to hard…"

"Thank you!" I said with a smile

"First you become friends with the Akatsuki, the people are much worse then the people at the Sound!" Ino began

"And now you are pulling pranks again…" TenTen said "Isn't that how you became who you where down in the Sound?"

"Low blow…" Kiba mumbled. I stared down at the table and only shook my head. I looked at the three girls

"You need to find someone else to hang out with. And you need to stop pulling pranks." Hinata mumbled "I know we seem controlling, but we are protecting you…"

"Guys…" Temari said as she saw the look on my face "Stop ganging up on her. _Now!" _She put harshness into her words

"I don't think its fair to her either." Suigetsu mumbled as he padded my back

"Wherent you a little druggy down in the Sound?" Karin asked as my eyes snapped to her "I went down to visit all my old friends. And i saw you there with all the other druggies. They said you where lost in your own game on trying to be all mellow and shit."

**"Bitch…" **Inner growled

"Shut up and go away…" Gaara glared at Karin "Like you never got fucked up you trashy ass whore."

"At least i didn't inject myself with all types of drugs." Karin said as she pushed up her glassed

"Fuck you, you whore." I growled out to her

"What did you say to me?" She asked glared

"You cant here now?" I asked "Not only do you need glasses, but now hearing. You little red haired bitch."

"This has no youth!" Lee said as he started to cry

"Sakura…" Ino mumbled "Stop."

"Fuck you to!" I snapped at her. She looked hurt. But i glared at Karin still. "Not going to back yourself up? Shows you how much of a pussy you are. You talk shit but you cant defend yourself."

"Where the hell are you going with this!" She yelled at me standing up as i followed her movements. A crowd started to come and watch all the yelling

"You heard me!" I yelled at her "You talk shit but you can never back it up you poser!"

People in the crowd 'Oohed'

"You pink hair whore!" She yelled at me

"At least i can back myself up!" I gave a smirk "The only thing you are good at is talking shit. No wonder why you have other people do your fighting. You are weak."

The people did it again. She walked over to me and pushed me. I slid back a little and smiled

"Sakura!" The girls yelled

"Fight!" people all around us where yelling

"I am on full self defense." I mumbled as she swung her fist. I pulled my head back a little as she missed. I smirked as i balled my hand into a fist and aimed for her gut. I didn't hit to hard, just enough to knock all her air out. I then brought my elbow up and slammed it into her back. She was laying on the ground. "Like i said. You don't have enough self control to figure out what you are doing. All you can do is talk shit."

"Whats doing on?" Kisame asked as he and the others came to my side

"Karin…" Itachi mumbled as they all looked to the girl on the ground "Kakuzu, bring her to the nurse."

"What will i say?" He asked as he picked her up

"Say that she all of a sudden fainted…" Leader said as he and Konan walked up to me "Everyone else leave. If word gets out that Sakura did this. You will answer to us."

"She isn't even an Akatsuki member…" People started whispering. "Why are they helping her out?"

"Looks like we have a new Akatsuki member…" Others said

"This is bull shit… Akatsuki have no heart. Why protect someone that isn't in there group?" More asked

"I said leave!" Leader said once more as the crowd ran away. Kakuzu walked out of the cafe and to the nurse.

"Thanks guys." I said with a sad smile and voice

_"She new about my past…" _I thought over and over _"If word gets out… then… then… i…"_

**"You will do nothing…" **Inner said **"Karin is a bitch. No one will believe her. And we have NOTHING in our system. Unless they did it with us or something, they have no way of knowing."**

"So what got you to beat her ass, yeah?" Deidara asked as the Akatsuki and the 'Leaf' made a circle. Good thing i wasn't in the middle

"She was talking shit…" I mumbled. Temari… Help here!

"Karin doesn't know when to shut her mouth." Temari said as everyone looked at her "She started saying lies about Sakura here. So Sakura talked shit back. Once Sakura got into the self defense side, she kicked her ass."

"In two hits!" Naruto yelled with joy "You kick ass! Wanna be my friend?" I gave a small smile

"Sure…" I said with a nod as he gave and hugged me "Not another Tobi!"

"TOBI WANTS IN THIS!" Said so man as he came and hugged us

"Deidara…" I said with little breath "Hinata…"

"Tobi, yeah…" Deidara said as he pulled Tobi off

"Naruto…" Hinata mumbled as he let go of me and walked over to her "Sakura cant handle two people killing her."

"Sakura?" Suigetsu asked as i looked over at him "Can i talk to you?"

"Sure…" I mumbled as we walked away from the crowd and out of hearing rang. Away from other people to "What do you need?"

"Karin…" He looked away "Don't… hurt her any more… please…"

"Why?" I asked a little shocked. Suigetsu showing feelings about Karin! Other then hate!

"I know she can be really annoying…" he was still looking away "But me and her grew up with each other and i don't like seeing her hurt…"

"Hell just froze over…" I mumbled as he gave me the 'Fuck you' look "But i promise… If she starts shit with me then i wont back down…"

"I know you wont…" He gave a small smile "Just… don't hurt her to bad. I mean… i sadly care about her."

"Hell froze over once again…" I said shocked "but i promise. One more thing…"

"What is it?" He asked cocking his head to the side

"You see…" It was my turn to look away "The Akatsuki… and the 'Leaf'… Maybe you can help me… i dunno, get them to be… friends?"

"Thats something impossible. A hopeless case could only do something like it and try not to fail when failing is the only choice." He gave me a 'your so stupid' look along with 'you dream to much'

"Then i am the hopeless case." I gave a smile "And i was hopping you would be the other hopeless case!"

"Fine…" He mumbled "There is this club going on. My friends father owns the place. If i talk to him, then i can allow the 'Leaf' and Akatsuki in. Its a dancing club type thing."

"Hell ya!" I said pumping my fist in the air "Lets do it!"

"This Friday around 7 to 3 in the morning." Suigetsu said as we started walking back "You invite the Akatsuki while i invite the 'Leaf'"

"Got it." I said with a nod "Operation Hopeless Case begins!"

"Stupid name…" He mumbled glaring

"Fine…" I glared back "Operation Fishy Blossom!"

"I like the first one better…" He laughed and shook his head

"I knew you would." I said as i ran to Deidara "Deidara!"

"Huh?" He asked turning to me

"Jump hug!" I yelled as i jumped on him.

"Shit!" He yelled as he and i almost fell "At least give me more of a warning next time!"

"It was there." I said as he put me down. The Leaf gave us weird looks "They are not all heartless bastard…" They gave me that 'thats a lie' look "the only ones that are like that are Leader, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu."

"Thanks…" Sasori mumbled

"That was so mean!" Zetsus good side said **"Don't be a baby…" **The bad side said

"I mean only Leader, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsus good side…" I said as every Leaf person swear dropped "You get use to it."

"Don't think i ever will…" Naruto mumbled as he hid behind Hinata

"Thats fucking creepy…" Kiba mumbled

"You hurt his feelings!" I yelled at the two as Zetsus good side started crying. "Say sorry!"

"Why?" Kiba asked

"Sakura wont leave you alone about it…" Neji mumbled

"Say sorry!" I yelled once more

"No…" Kiba said once more. I hit him with a chair "What the hell!"

"Say it!" I said as i started to grab the table

"IM SORRY!" Kiba yelled as he hid behind Ino.

"I forgive you…" Good Zetsu said as his crying stopped

"Looks like someone out did you in scariness Gaara." Shika said as everyone looked at Gaara. He just looked bored

"Me and Gaara are tied." I said as i randomly ended up standing next to him "He scares the shit out of me while i do the same to him."

RING

"IMMA BEAT YOU TO CLASS HIDAN!" I yelled as i grabbed my bag and ran out of the room.

"HELL NO!" I heard him yelled as i slammed the door and took off "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he somehow got behind me

_"Note to self: close the window next to it." _I thought as i ran into the gym room and stopped to get my breath back.

"I hate you…" Hidan said as he walked in gasping for breath to "You beat me this time…"

"As i did." I said with a smile as we went into the locker rooms to change.

6th HOUR:

"!" Our teacher yelled "WHO DID THiS?"

Everyone started laughing. Naruto next to me whisper 'Nice one' and we all went to laughing. Leader, Neji, Sasori, Itachi, Sai, Sasuke, and Gaara tried to cover there laughs.

"WHO DID THIS?" She yelled once more. No one said a word "I WILL FIND OUT?" I raised my hand she called on me "What?"

"Im sorry to say this…" I began as i covered my nose "But you stink…"

The thing that fell from the roof was waffle mix, with baking soda, water, fish food, some of the milk from lunch, cat litter, and of course stuff from a dirty diaper. Im not saying anything though.

"Ew!" All the unmature kids said in the class

The teacher ran out of the room as fast as she can.

"NICE!" Naruto yelled as everyone started laughing

"Who ever did that, funniest thing ever!" Some kids said. The people who knew, only looked at me with a smirk. I had the biggest smile.

7th HOUR:

"Sakura…" The teacher said as she shook her head at me

"What?" I asked as i turned away from my art looking at her

"Do you have to paint on Deidara every day?" She asked with a smirk

"Not just him." I said "Look at Sasori, Konan, and Zetsu."

She did and started laughing "thats why you are my favorite in this class." she walked away

"I told you." I said as i smile at Deidara and started painting his face white. I am making him look like a clown

Sasori looks like a puppet.

Konan looks like a bird.

Good Zetsu looks like a big happy face.

Bad Zetsu looks like a bid evil face.

"Your turn, yeah." Deidara said as he grabbed a paint brush and started me.

He made me look like a cat.

"So when are you two going to start making out?" Kisame asked me and Deidara as we all walked out of the school building.

I rolled my eyes as Deidara did the same

"You know you two are hitting it off." Hidan said as he pushed me into Deidara

"Fuck you!" I yelled as i gave him the bird. I was looking in my bag for my keys and i cant find them any where "Where the hell are my keys?"

"Lose em, yeah?" Deidara asked as we all stood next to my bike.

"Sakura!" Temari and the others came up to us "Whats up?"

"Me keys…" I mumbled as i had Deidara hold the black and purple bag as i looked deeper into the black whole

"Run away again?" Ino asked as she an the other girls laughed

"Shut up…" I growled as i was about to dump my whole bag on the floor

"Are they in your pocket?" Hidan asked as i checked

"I feel smart." I said as i pulled them out. I jumped on my bike "Never say this to anyone.

"Sure…" He said with a smile as he walked away

"So Temari…" Kisame began "Don't you think Sakura and Deidara?" She got on to the plan

"I think so." She smiled

"You guys are such kids…" I mumbled as i put on my helmet to cover my blush

"Really you are, yeah." Deidara said as the two laughed

"Make your move kid!" Kisame said as he patted Deidara on the back handing him the keys to a bike as everyone left.

It was just me and Deidara now. I took off my helmet

"They are weird, yeah." Deidara mumbled as he sat down on the back of my bike

"I know what you mean…" I gave a sigh "We live with them to. so this is just going to be living hell for both of us until they get what they want…"

"Want to try it out, yeah?" Deidara mumbled as i looked at him with a small smile "I mean you don't have to."

"Movies Saturday?" I asked as he gave me a look "I got the popcorn and candy. Horror movie?"

"Its a date, yeah." He said with a bright smile as he stood up "See you then."

"See ya." I said with a nod as i put my helmet back on and drove off.

As i got home:

"SAKURA!" Temari yelled as she trapped me in a bear hug and spun me around "YOU AND DEIDARA! SO CUTE!"

"Its only a movie!" I said "How did you even find out? I just got home!"

"Great thing about pocket dial." She winked as she put me down. "Us girls and the Akatsuki heard."

"So cute." Ino said with a nod

"I thought you didn't like him…" I said with a raised eye brow

"Temari kicked my ass about being so hard on you." She gave a sigh "So i am just going along with it."

"We don't like it…" Tenten said "But we will be by your side."

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile. It then faded "YOU AND THE AKATSUKI KNOW?"

"Pocket dial." Hinata gave a wink

"SHIT!" I yelled

DEIDARA POV:

I pulled into the drive way of my house… all the other cars where there

"What did Tobi do now, yeah?" I mumbled as i walked into the house.

"NICE KID!" Kisame yelled as he hit me in the back of the head

"What the hell, yeah?" I yelled as i rubbed my now hurting head.

"You and Pinkie…" Hidan said as he gave me a wink "Tell me if she is a good fuck."

"Treat her nicely or i will kill you." Konan said as she patted my shoulder.

"You found out how?" I asked with a confused look

"Sakuras phone can pocket dial." Leader said "And if you hurt her, i will kill you. She can hurt you though. So watch it."

"Fuck you all, yeah." I mumbled as i walked to my room and shut the door "!"

"TOBI LOVES YOU DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled as he tackled me to the ground

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YEAH!" I yelled as i grabbed him by the collar and threw him down the stairs

"He is so stupid…" I heard Itachi mumble. I walked down the stairs, and threw a book at his head "I have been wanting to read this…" He walked out of the house with Kisame.

Soon after they all annoyed me to death, they left. Tobi and Sasori couldn't leave because they lived here…

"Fuck my life, yeah…" I mumbled

"BAD WORD!" Tobi yelled running around the room covering his ears

"Im not even going to say a word about it." Sasori said as we started to watch a scary movie

"I thought we where never going to watch scary movies after the Hidan thing, yeah." I said as a man got killed by a killer shark.

"Its about a shark man… there isn't one here for miles." Sasori said.

"I want human!" We heard someone yell from the pool out side.

"Fuck…" We both said as a shark man appeared at our back door

"I will get my puppets…" Sasori said as he walked to his room and back. I grabbed my clay bombs.

"Art is a bang, yeah." I said as Sasori gave me a smile "What?"

"Its about time you said that again." He said as we attacked the shark man.

…

…

…

…

…

Damn Kisame…

SAKURAS POV: its night time.

Another dream:

"Fuck you!" I yelled to the teacher as i walked out of the room and off of school campus.

I walked all the way to my house. I sat down in my room and broke down crying. I slowly crawled to the hidden spot under the floor boards. I opened it and grabbed the needle and liquid.

I am old enough to figure out that this is the drug my mother did. The reason she left… why she isn't here… but i want to take it.

I injected it into the arm.

"Shit…" I mumbled as it started to take effect. I couldn't help but smile.

I felt happy. Care free. Strong. And loved. Like this was the best thing in the world.

"I need more." I mumbled as i walked out of the house and to the place of my moms old dealer. "Yo." I said as i walked in.

"Sakura?" He asked looking at me "So sorry about your mom…"

"I know…" I gave a sad smile. He looked at me weird

"You took some?" He asked shocked. I gave a nod "Have these for free." He said as he handed me a crate. "Your mother was the only one to by this stuff. So i stocked up. She paid way to much one day. Enough for all this. And she never collected it. So have it."

"Thanks…" I mumbled as i grabbed the crate and left.

I gave myself a shot everyday from then on. I was addicted to the unknown liquid.

Soon my grades started to fall. Only a little. Not enough to look weird on my record. But i started hanging out with the druggies. A month after i started to shots…

I killed…

For fun...

There is more of Sakuras past. When i get to the end, the very end, i will have a chapter all about her past. So if you are confused, then wait till there.

Review. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Here is this one! Sorry it took a while to update. Problems here and there.

But!

I stayed up late on a school night for you guys. So here you go. (:

I do not own Naruto.

LAST TIME:

"Its about time you said that again." He said as we attacked the shark man.

…

…

…

…

…

Damn Kisame…

LAST DREAM:

I killed…

For fun...

OK SO TIME SKIP: Last time it was Thursday(Well i hope it was). Now it is Saturday.

"I had to pull out a gun to get away from Kisame and the others, yeah." Deidara said as we got our popcorn

"I had to sneak out the bathroom window…" I mumbled. Kinda freaked bout the gun "So ready for this movie?"

"You know it, yeah." He gave a wink "You?"

"I don't get scared with these." I said as it was true. We took a seat in the very back of the corner.

Durning the movie we threw popcorn at people. Never got caught when the workers came in. I also screamed BEFORE the scary parts happen. And i only got scared once when everything was all peaceful in the movie. All day time an there was a small love scene. They guy died saving the girl when the monster jumped out at them. I hid my face in Deidaras chest(as all the other girls), e tried not to laugh.

"Jerk…" I mumbled as he wrapped his arm around me an pulled me close. Good thing its to dark to see my blush.

Then there was this scene where EVERY couple made out… all of a sudden they all screamed then major make outs happened. I didn't scream… but i have to say…

Deidara is a good…

aimer…

He really threw the popcorn in the guys eyes. What aim.

Then we went to a crappy food place, with the best ramen. We only knocked into the waiter once… and its her fault for spilling a drink all over another man… Now we are banned there…

"Did you see the look on her face?" I asked Deidara as we got into his black mustang. We both broke down laughing when both doors where shut.

"I feel bad for the man that the hot ramen landed on, yeah." Deidara said as he started the car. "Think it gonna rain, yeah?"

I looked out of the window and to the sky. I gave a nod and mumbled 'Yeah.'

**"What happens when Deidara only says 'no'? Does he just say 'no' or does he say 'no, yeah'" **Inner asked as she began thinking **"And when he says 'yeah' is it just 'yeah' or is it 'yeah, yeah'?" **

_"That is a good question…" _I thought as it began raining

"This is crazy rain huh?" I asked only yes or no questions.

"I been in worse, yeah." He said with a small laugh when he saw my face "What, yeah?"

"Well is this crazy rain now?"

"Not really, yeah." He said as it started to pour harder. And the sun is going down.

"Are you gay?" I asked out of the blue as Inner fell over laughing.

"No…" He said giving me a funny look

"Tobi?" I asked

"I don't know the answer to that question, yeah…" he said as we pulled into the mall. "Ready?"

"I so am." I said as i put some bubble mix into my pockets. He did the same.

As we where sitting next to the fountain/water fall thing in the middle of the mall. We poured ALL of the bubble mix stuff into it. About five minutes later, the little kids and every little kid and teenagers where having a bubble fight. Me and Deidara as well.

"Why didn't you invite me?" I heard Naruto yell as he came and almost tackled me. "Sakura. Deidara."

"Naruto." We both said. I then gabbed a bunch of bubbles and put them on Narutos head. He has a cool hat.

"Give him a beard, yeah." Deidara said as i did

"Ho ho ho!" Naruto said as we all laughed

"So what brings you here?" I asked Naruto as us three walked out of the bubble pit as the rent a cops started to show up.

"I got bored." He said "And teme ditched me. So now i am just walking around by myself. What about you?"

"The bubbles." I said with a smile "And me and Deidara wanted to come to the mall today."

"I heard about you guys." Naruto gave a wink "Want me to leave?"

"You don't have to, yeah." Deidara said

"You can come hang with us." I gave a smile "We are going to the games."

"Mean it?" Naruto instantly brightened(Did i say that right?) up. "First round of thirty games on me!"

"Lets do this!" I yelled as I grabbed Deidaras hand as we took off to the far end of the mall to the game place.

This place is huge! It has like lazier tag, rock climb, bowling ally, like more then 300 games.

**"Lets go in for lazier tag." **Inner said with a evil grin on her face

"Lazier tag." I said as i dragged the two in the short line. The bubble pit got most people to leave. And today is this big concert thing and mostly everyone is going. So not many people are here…

"So on." The two boys said as we got our guns. As soon as it started i ran away from Deidara and Naruto. I ran up the bridge thing and hid there. It was a great sniper spot. To bad i am not a sniper.

"I found you!" I heard Naruto yell out of no where. I looked over to my right and found his orange shirt and long blond hair.

"Hell no, yeah!" Guess who said. I got them both.

"Nope, i got you!" I yelled as i ran away from my spot.

I met a new friend there. Me and him tagged team against Naruto and Deidara. His name is Jugo… I swear i seen him at school…

Anyways, we beat everyone else. He won by ONE point… So mean…

"You suck, yeah." Deidara mumbled as we where walking to the rock climbing.

"I am SO going to win on this!" Naruto yelled as we got into the short line.

I got in last place by like one second against the two. Naruto did win. And Deidara got second.

"You two can go jump in a hole." I mumbled as we headed to the games.

"Let me win you a toy, yeah." Deidara said as he and Naruto agreed "We call this even until later Leaf, yeah?"

"Until later Akatsuki." Naruto said as they shook hands.

"Aw!" I said as i both hugged them "See you two can become great friends! Its just the different gangs you are in."

"Never speak of this again…" Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Now come on i want a toy!" I said as i dragged the two along to the games.

TIME SKIP: THREE HOURS LATER;

"This was fun." Naruto said as we walked out with three giant stuffed animals, a bunch a candy, small toys and all that fun stuff.

"It was." I said as i hugged my giant panda bear. I got the panda. Deidara got the giant bird. And Naruto got the giant fox. We stuffed our animals in Deidaras car. Back seat.

"You have a ride kid, yeah?" Deidara asked as the rain picked up A LOT!

"No…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Im fine walking."

"Get in the car, yeah." Deidara said as he opened the doors "Im not that cold to have you walk out here at night when its pouring, yeah."

"You sure?" Naruto asked as we all got in.

"Tell me where kid, yeah." Deidara said as he started to leave the mall parking lot. Naruto told him where to go. Then we started to blast music. I made sure it was my favorite bands.

"See you later Naruto." I said as he got out of the car.

"See ya later Sakura." He said "You're not to bad of a guy Akatsuki."

"Same to you Leaf, yeah." Deidara said as Naruto ran to his house and got inside. We drove off.

"Its around like… 11 and Temari and the others are wondering where i am." I said as i checked my 30 text messages.

"Tell them you are fine and you will be home later, yeah." Deidara said as i did just that.

"She said 'Sakura, you pink haired hoe. I know you are having fun and all… But look at the time.' Wait i got another one." I said as a new tex came in 'Sorry Ino and the other MADE me send that. Take your time. Tell me when you will be home so i can unlock the door. Have fun.' I love Temari." I said as i gave a small laugh "Where are we going?"

"There is this small park place. The raining has calmed down a lot. So i want to go there and show you some art, yeah." He said as we drove down.

"Art?" I asked

"You will see." He gave a sexy smile.

**"This is the best day of my life!" **Inner screamed as she put Deidaras body in my mind

_"How do you even know if thats what he is talking about!" _I yelled to her

About five minutes later in me and Inner yelled, we found ourselves under a huge cherry tree.

"This is my art, yeah." He said as he showed me a clay bird. "Its a trick i picked up from the ninja days. I still have my bloodline, but i am good at hiding it, yeah."

"So what was your bloodline?" I asked as he showed me his palms. There is mouths.

"I find that really cool for some unknown reason…" I said as he laughed.

"Watch." He said as he let the bird fly in the air. It then soon made a very small explosion.

"Oh." I said as he gave a small laugh. Me and him have been watching the small clay birds explode for some time now "Deidara?"

"Huh?" He asked looking at me

"This was fun." I gave a smile

"I agree, yeah." He said as we both stood up.

"So what do you say we do this again?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist

"I think i can make it happen, yeah." He gave a small laugh as i checked my phone to make sure i wasn't pocket dialing anyone.

"Then its a date." I said with a bright smile

**"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" **Inner kept on yelling in my head. I let out a small laugh

"Whats so funny, yeah?" He asked

"I was just thinking. When we get near any of our houses, we wont be able to talk let alone say good bye without the others right there."

"Then why don't we say all that now, yeah." He seemed very proud of his plan.

"I think it could wait." I said with a smile as he frowned.

"Thats not fun, yeah." He mumbled

"Just shut up." I said as i kissed him.

He so gladly returned it.

I so gladly had my first kiss/make out before. I mean, around my age, i think everyone has. Im not a bad kisser at all either. An i am so glad that Deidara isn't either.

TIME SKIP:

It is now 1:30 in the morning and Temari has finally let me in the house.

"Welcome home." She whispered "The others are sleeping."

"Did i wake you?" I asked as she shook her head

"Im am going to go to bed. Night. Tell me everything in the morning." me and her walked up the stairs and to our own rooms.

DREAM:

"Come on Sakura." Jake said as he trapped me against the wall

"Look dude." I said as i glared. I didn't take my shot today. So i am not in a good mood "Back off."

"Just one kiss." He said with a smirk and held out some type of liquid in a bottle "Its your shot."

"Give it!" I said as i found out the one in my pocket is missing.

"Just one." He said with a smirk

"Promise you will give it to me after…" I growled out

"I give my word." He said as he leaned in. I took the kiss. My first kiss. All for a liquid that i know nothing about.

**"Girl…" **Inner said as she shook her head

She isn't effected by the drug at all. She sometimes talks me out of things that i don't need to do. But she didn't stop me from pulling the trigger or kissing this dude.

We pulled apart and i took my bottle of magical liquid "Jerk." I said as i walked away from him.

"Not so bad. Keep on doing that and you will become a fine whore." Jake called out as i walked away

_"I will not become a prostitute…_" I thought over and over _"Make sure of it Inner."_

**"You have my word…" **She said with a sigh **"Don't take the shot… please."**

_"I am going to." _I said as i walked into my house and took it.

KNOCK. I opened it to find Jake and his friends

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to talk." Jake said as he tried to enter the house. I blocked his way

"Who ever said you can come in?" I growled

**"Shut the door. Lock it. And call one of your friends!" **Inner yelled as i looked at one of the guys hands and saw rope. I did as she said and ran for the phone. They started banging on the door.

"Its Sakura!" I said as soon as my friend Kabu(I made up this name…) "Jake and them or trying to break in right now!"

"Im on my way with the others." He said as he hung up.

One thing i know about my other friends. We all treat each other like family. One druggie for another. As Inner says.

CRASH!

They broke past the door.

"Shit!" I yelled as i grabbed a knife

"Calm down girl." Jake said "We only need to talk."

"Talk?" I yelled "It doesn't involve rope!"

"My talking does." He said as he and the others came at me. One knocked the knife out of my hand. And the other held me down.

Next thing i know. Im tied to a chair. A few hits here. A few cuts.

"Sakura!" I heard Kabu yell as he and the others ran into the house with bats and chains.

What seemed like forever… i was now crying in Kabus chest.

"Take this girl." One said as they took my arm and injected some more of my drug into my system.

Five minutes later, everyone left. I gave Kabu a thank you gift for saving my life. Not only have i lost my first kiss in one day. Now i am a lady, per say.

This one bad?

I am sorry if it is.

I had no idea for the dream. But i did my best.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY it took so long to update this! I have been busy with school, projects, babysitting, family, and such. But i wrote this just for you guys! It may suck because i rushed it. I wanted to update as soon as i could.

And plus writing like... five other stories is hard... bleh... but i shall live.

So enjoy this.

I do not own Naruto.

"Sakura get your ass up!" Temari yelled as she was banging on my door

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as i covered my head with my pillow

"I WILL KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!" She yelled as i jumped out of bed and ran to open my door. I slipped a few times but i made it.

"No!" I yelled as i opened it. Last time she did that, i had to pay for the new door and put it back on the wall.

"Now get ready for school." She said as she walked down the hull way. She was fully dressed.

"Sakura…" TenTen said as she walked out of her room

"Huh?" I asked dumbly

"We only have five minutes later till we have to leave…" She said as i gave a small scream and ran to the bathroom.

KNOCK

"What?" I yelled as i almost tripped out of the shower after i got done rinsing myself off.

"We are leaving!" I heard Ino say from the other side of the door "You going to hurry or find your own way?"

"I will ride my bike." I said as i brushed my hair.

"Your bike is in the shop remember?" Ino asked as i remembered.

"Fuck…" I mumbled "Leave the bus card and skateboard!" I walked out of the bathroom to my room

"See you at school." Ino said as i heard her walk down the hull

After five minutes of putting on my make up, mascara and a little bit of eyeliner, i threw on my uniform and did a double take in the mirror. I look good. Not to bad. I could have done better if i had time… But you know…

TIME SKIP:

As i ran into my first hour class. I was like… not even 20 minutes late. And the teacher had me stand in front of the class and say why i am late.

"Explain…" She said as i gave a smirk and looked at Hinata. She only shook her head.

"If you must know…" I said sweetly "First off, i broke my alarm clock into five million pieces and Temari is to much of a lazy ass to buy a knew one. So i have been letting someone else wake me up. And last night, i locked my door because i thought that some scary ass monster would come in an eat me."

"That doesn't explain why you are late…" The teacher mumbled

"Sh!" I said to her "I am getting there!"

"Fine go ahead…" She shook her head.

"So i woke up to Temari threatening to break down my door. So i found out i woke up super late. I got ready and took off to the nearest bus stop to my house! One the way there i got in this fight with some hobo because he wouldn't leave me alone. Then i was at the bus stop. Waited a few minutes, there it was." I might as well tell the truth… "So on the bus turns out that when you sit in a spot that 'doesn't have a name' you cant sit there by this gang dude. So me and him got into a fight on the bus. Got kicked off, and he left me this bruise here…" I pulled up my sleeve and pointed to the spot, its starting to form. "Then i rode my skate board for a while. And somehow i lost it… I think a drain ate it because next thing i know i am walking. So i walked here. Then Karin hired some dudes to stop me from coming to school. So that took me a few minutes… and one used this weapon and scratched my face here." I pointed to my cheek, if you look closely you can see the cut "After, i went to the restroom to clean up a little, and then i ran here."

"At least you didn't say a lie…" The teacher mumbled

"And i found out that i can never walk alone OR ride the bus again unless i have someone with me." I finished as i looked at Hinata. She seemed shocked and had a smirk "And it is the truth." I gave her a wink "Can i sit down now?"

"Sure…" The teacher said "And there is something on your back…" I stopped and she pulled the paper off me.

"Thats were my math homework went!" I said as i took it and walked to my seat next to Konan and Deidara.

"Had a nice way to start off the day?" Kisame whispered with a small laugh

"And i can tell it will only get better." I gave a wink as the teacher threw something at my head "THATS MEAN!"

"Listen and it wont happen again!" She yelled back as i shut up when i believe i saw something silver…

**"Silence is golden… Duck tape is silver." **Inner winked.

LUNCH:

"KARIN!" I yelled as TenTen and Temari where holding me back as Ino and Hinata where there just in case i broke free of them "YOU BITCH!"

"You know its true…" She smirked

"You had no damn right to look that up!" I yelled once again as i shook myself out of Temari and TenTens grip. I didn't jump at Karin or anything that involved attacking. I only stood there

"I just wanted to know…" She said "And then i came here to ask you if it was true. And i think you gave me an answer."

"You had no right!" I yelled once more

"Then why is your info in the hands of my old teacher?" She asked with an evil smirk "And my uncle who would do anything for me."

"Orochimaru didn't have a hold of anything!" I yelled "You got him to fucking steal them!"

"Sure…" Karin said "So like mother like daughter…" I froze.

"Karin…" Temari said "Stop…"

"I just want to know…" Karin said once again "Is it true?"

"Karin!" Suigetsu "Shut up for once and think of what you are doing!"

"I did…" Karin said "Is it true that your own mother started you on-"

I didn't let her finish… I lashed at her. I punch right to the face. I put in all my power into it. She flew across the table and slid for a while until she hit the wall, and hard.

"Karin!" Some of the people yelled

"Sakura, calm down." Temari said as she hugged me "Everything is alright now… you only knocked her out."

"Is everything alright?" Kisame asked as he and the others came into the now formed circle of everyone in the school.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked as he and the others where by my side. The girls hugging me.

"Karin…" I mumbled, i knew she couldn't hear me "Your answer, is a no." I got out of everyones hug and ran out of the cafe, i needed to let my anger out, and fast. I found a very good looking wall not to far. Away from everyone.

"Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked as i guess he was here

"Sakura stop!" Temari yelled as she stopped my hand from hitting the wall

"How did she know?" I asked "She knows something…"

"She said she got the report…" Temari mumbled "And you said that she was wrong, so she shouldn't know everything…."

"What happened, yeah?" Deidara asked as he was next to my side

"She got a hold of my past, and she had the nerve to bring it up here… along with my mother…" I growled

"You knocked her out cold, she got what she needed, yeah…" Deidara mumbled

"I just… i couldn't let her finish…" I said as the bell rang, "Im going to class." I finished as i started walking to p.e.

The rest of the day was… quiet. No one really talked to me. I didn't talk to anyone. I listened for once as well. I guess this whole Karin thing put me down. I never thought that this would happen…

At home it was no different… Everyone did their best to try and make it a great day for me… But all i wanted to do at the moment was head back to the Sound to visit my mom… Maybe Temari would let me go… its only a days journey… So i will be back on Monday. I don't have to go to school. It also lets Karin another day of living…

**"Next time we see her, i will come out and kick her ass…" **Inner mumbled

_"I wont stop you there…" _I thought back to her as i finished my dinner. I washed my plate and walked to my room without a word. _"They got me a new clock…" _

**"Another one we will smash in the morning…" **Inner smiled **"I will kill the man that made these things."**

_"I will not stop you there." _I said once again.

As i was listening to music, Temari walked into my room.

"Hey…" Said so person as she sat down near my feet

"Can i go visit my mom this weekend?" I asked out of no where. There was no other way around this question…

"Sakura…" She said giving me the 'look'

"I will go either way…" I sat up "I will make sure i go and see her. I don't care what happens to me after… Its been forever…"

"Me and the girls cant go with you… but you need to bring someone…" She said with a sad smile

"Fine…" I mumbled "Who?"

"I don't know. Someone you trust."

"I don't trust anyone but you guys with my past…" I glared "And you know that."

_"She just doesn't want us to go…" _I said to Inner.

"Well, find someone…" She said as she stood and walked out of the room.

"Im going, with or with out someone…" I mumbled as i fell asleep

TWO DAYS LATER: So i think its… Wednesday… if not then just go with it.

"You're a bitch you know that right?" Hidan said to Kakuzu as the two took a seat across the table

"You are to Hidan…" Kisame mumbled

"Thats mean Kisame!" Tobi yelled… Tobi, he is so annoying. He is a cute kid, just at times you want to kill him "Isn't that right Deidara?" And i think he is gay for Deidara…

"Tobi i have a mission for you, yeah." Deidara said as Tobi brightened up

"What is it!" Said so man/child asked

"I need you to go and find this magical…" Deidara stopped

"Pinecone." I said quickly "Deidara lost it, and is very sad…"

"What does this magical pinecone do?" Tobi asked as the others where shaking their heads

"It… make sure the world doesn't get… eaten by… the sun, yeah…" Deidara said

"And its not just any pinecone." I said as Tobi started to look scared… "Its a bight red one! And it was stolen!"

"It was?" Deidara asked/whispered

"By?" Tobi asked

"By a evil troll named Karin!" I smiled "She is dark red and is very ugly! She lived under some bridge!"

"TOBI WILL FIND THIS PINECONE!" Tobi yelled as he ran out of the cafe.

"We will be rid of him for a while…" Sasori said "He will get lost and then call Deidara until we go get him."

"Oh well, yeah." Deidara said "We have the weekend to ourselves."

"So you going to come over Sakura?" Konan asked

"Im going to the sound to visit someone…" I said

"Who you visiting?" Kisame asked

"My mom…" I said with a sigh "Its been a while. And that thing with Karin set me off."

"Well, a good old visit will make you feel better!" Kisame said with a bright smile "She will be happy to see you!"

I gave a smile… then i lost it because the bell rang. And i had to go to the office after lunch "Fuck im in trouble…" I stood up and walked out of the cafe with everyone

"Hope you live." They all said as everyone left.

"You and her both have a temper, so just don't die, yeah." Deidara said with a small laugh as he left me almost scared.

As i walked into the office… i was sent to the principal. She looked like a young women, with long blonde hair in low pigtails, and she had some HUGE boobs! And when i mean HUGE, i mean, she should be pretty freaking strong with carrying them both around! The first thing i said was… "Daaammmnnn!" I said

"Whats so shocking?" She asked with a raised eye brow

**"Oh you just have fucking huge ass boobs! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FUCKING WALK!" **Inner said

"I was looking forward to some old person…" I said covering up the thing bout the boobs.

"You think im old?" She asked with a glare

"You look like your in your 20's!" I said pointing my hand to her… and i really was looking for some old dude… NOT HER!

"Thank you." She said with a bright smile "I am Tsunade."

"Sakura." I said as i took a seat she pointed to in front of the desk. "So, why was i called here?"

"Your little fights with Karin…" She said with a sigh "You are the only one that really fights her…"

"And she cant take a punch…" I mumbled… then said out loud "But i don't throw a punch without meaning."

"And why did you punch her?" Tsunade asked as she leaned back in her chair and grabbed some tea. Hha ya. Its sake in a tea cup.(:

"She talked shit about my dead mother and me…" I said with a small glare

"And you punched her to stop her?" She asked with a smirk

"As people say, i have a temper…" I said with a returned smirk

"I think me and you will get along well…" She gave a small laugh "So, do you like medicine?" i think my confused face gave her, her answer "Like do you know anything about it? Healing, poisons?"

"I know how to clean a wound and to wrap it… and to wrap broken bones…" I said "Why?"

"Would you like to learn?" She smiled "I am sick and tired of teaching Karin. Im about to kill her."

"Ya, i think that it would be fun." I smiled

"You will learn on Tuesday." she said "Because i have to suspend you for at least three days."

"I knew that this was going to happen." I shook my head "But i come back to school on Tuesday?" she nodded "Do i skip the rest of the day?" I was some what hopeful

"Im not that nice." She said with a laugh at my face "Now here is your pass, get to class."

"Bull shit…" I mumbled with a sigh

"Learning never killed anyone." She said as i walked to the door

"Its going to kill me!" I said as i walked out

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Fuck you!" I yelled to Hidan as i was chasing him around with a stick in my hand

"Ha ha!" He yelled "I didn't know you would get this fucking mad! I love it!"

At the moment, he walked up to my bike, and put a dent in it by kicking it over. Then he walked up to me and said 'Your little pansy ass boy friend has no dick! Might as well grow one you pink hair bitch!'

He only got me pissed at the bike. I mean, i didn't really care bout the other part. But thank god he tripped and didn't stand up in time.

After several beatings later, i think its going to take him a while to pull that stick out of his ass. And Deidara and Kisame… on the ground laughing.

Itachi picked up my bike so it wasn't on the ground anymore. Konan, Leader, and Sasori where either shaking there heads with a smirk or covering up their laughs with a cough.

Kakuzu, was not throwing Hidan in the trunk… what a day.

"Well, we are going to head off, yeah." Deidara said with a smile as he took the motor keys from Kisames pocket "Going to be lonely sitting at home alone, huh?"

"Well, looks like i will just be a fat ass and sleep." I smiled as everyone else took off "Going to be boring without me there huh?"

"Well, maybe skipping a few days wont hurt. I mean, the others will be here at school, yeah." He whispered in my ear slowly wrapping his arms around my waist

"Maybe that can happen." I said with a small laugh. Both leaning in for the kiss…

"BACK AWAY!" I heard Ino yelled from the car next to us

"Fuck you!" I yelled as i looked over Deidaras shoulder to see them walking up to us.

"MINOR!" TenTen yelled pointed to me "BACK AWAY!"

"Im 16 you ass…" I glared

"And he is a year older then you." Ino said as she grabbed Deidara and pulled him away from me "So back off buddy."

"I will kill you all." I said waving Deidara goodbye as he walked away laughing.

TIME SKIP:

Im leaving for the Sound today. I sunk out of the house and rolled my bike down the street so i didn't wake anyone up with starting it. Down the road to the sound will take me a day… and im not going to stop unless i get gas, bathroom, food, or get to tired.

THE NEXT DAY:

Im standing in front of my mothers gave. I gave her a nice set of flowers. She always like the white roses. And the rare red, pink, and white flower.

"Hey mom…" I said as i sat down. "Im sorry that its been a while." My phone started ringing for the millionth time. I turned it off at the moment. "I moved to the place called Leaf or whatever… And i moved in with four other girls. You would love them." I smiled a sad smile "Ino, she is like super girly. Long blonde hair, always in a ponytail. Popular. You know that type. She is real nice to me… then there is Hinata. Shy with long purplish hair with bangs. She looks blind because of her eye color. But she isn't. She is really nice to me to… Then Tenten, she has brown hair always in two buns. She is nice as well… then Temari." I smiled brightly "You will love her! She is kick ass! She cares for me so much. She understands me more then the others."

"They helped me with the drugs… Im no longer on it." I whispered as tears started to fall "I miss you so much… why did you have to be at the wrong place… at the wrong time… But it isn't your fault. I love you mom… i will visit as soon as i am allowed to. I will sneak out and walk here if i have to." I stood up and whipped my face "Bye… i love and miss you… a lot."

NORMAL POV:

As Sakura walked away from her mothers grave. The wind blew and a cherry blossom landed on the spot Sakura sat. The wind blew lightly as if you listened carefully you could hear 'Sakura…' in the mothers voice.

Review!

I love you guys! I will update as soon i can! Hope you liked it!:D


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY that it took me so long to update. I have been busy with getting grades up and everything. Summer is here so i will update faster(: don't worry.

And i kind of hurt my hand so i could type much. And i am grounded from it... its not a good thing to talk back to a parent... Even though i didn't talk back...

Anyways, here you go(:

I do not own Naruto.

When i got home two days later after my visit with my mom… i wasn't very welcomed…

"Sakura, you shouldn't have gone…" Temari mumbled as we where all sitting around the living room. I just got home and when i walked into the living room to get to the stairs, they where all sitting down waiting.

**"I wonder if they have been doing this from the night we left…" **Inner said as i sat down

"I told you i was going to go…" I said with a sigh "So i did."

"We wanted you to go with someone… not by yourself…" Ino said as i stood up

"Just leave me alone with this…" I said as i started to walk up the stairs but i stopped half way and looked at them "And there was no one i could trust with this." i turned back

"Sakura… you cant do anything for a while. We all talked about it." Hinata said sadly

"So go to school and then come right back." Tenten said firmly

"Whatever…" I mumbled as i really didn't care what they said. I walked up the stairs

**"Acting like they are all high and mighty. I say we give them hell." **Inner said with a smile

_"I say we don't. They are family now…" _I thought to her as i closed my door and turned on my phone once again.

Once i waited about an hour, all the incoming messages where done coming in. I had to erase my inbox about three times. And my voicemail is full. But some of these messages crack me up.

Ino sent: _"Bitchy Forehead! Get home! We miss you and Temari is freaking out! She chased Deidara around town with a knife because she thought he broke your heart or something stupid like that. So get home so she wont kill him. You're in so much shit when you get home."_

Deidara sent: _"Sakura. Why the fuck is TEMARI chasing me around with a damn knife!"_

TIME SKIP: I forgot what day it was and i don't want to find out… so i am skipping to Tuesday.

Back at school, Suigetsu is mad at me because i hit Karin… and so he isn't talking to me. The girls are still pissed off at me. And i am waiting for Temari to just chase me with a fucking knife like she did with Deidara. Deidara, he isn't coming to school for a while because he is in hiding.

Karin has no classes with me anymore. And i am glad for it.

And at the moment… i am in science.

"Sakura, why are you not watching how your partner is pouring the wrong chemical into the other chemical?" The teacher asked me as everyone was hiding behind something. I looked at Hidan and Kisame, as they are my partners, and Hidan is pouring the green one into the purple,

"Its going to blow up huh?" I asked as she nodded and dove behind her desk. I gave a sigh and shook my head. I grabbed the now mixed chemicals, walked to the window, opened it, and threw it out. Good thing we are on the third floor of the school. It blew up in midair. It was a good explosion.

"You three, office…" The teacher said as i grabbed my school bag and walked out.

"But she didn't do anything…" I heard Ino say to the teacher

"I know, but i have to send the whole group when stuff like that happens." Their voices faded into the distance

"That was a nice explosion." Hidan gave a grin "Don't you think so?"

"I do." I said with a small smile "But now we are all fucked…"

"True… why did i ever become partners with you two?" Kisame asked as we walked into the office

"Did you cause the explosion?" The office lady asked as we all gave a nod "Tsunade is waiting for you." We walked in and closed the door.

"Sakura, nice seeing you again." Tsunade said as i sat down on the corner of her desk "Explain why you are here."

"An explosion in science." Hidan gave a grin

"Did you mean it Hidan?" Tsunade asked as he gave a nod "You are ex spelled for two weeks."

"I would have thought by now he would have learned." Kisame said "I mean, we are only half way into the school year."

"I agree." Hidan said "But its me you are fucking talking about! I don't learn shit! Can i go home now?" Tsunade gave a nod as he walked out the door with a grin on his face.

"That child scares me…" I mumbled as the other two agreed "Do we stay here all hour or what?"

"Kisame can head off to his next class." Tsunade said "I have to talk to you about your new classes."

"Classes?" I asked as Kisame gave me a pat on the back and walked off as the bell rang.

"Your new classes." She gave me a smile "You will just have to give up one of your extra classes."

"I would love it if i was able to get rid of math…" I mumbled as she gave a small laugh "No joke…"

"An extra class like P.e., fighting, or art." she took out a paper, i think its my classes.

"I will give up… P.e." I said as i thought of the up coming swimming course.

"P.e. is now changed with a class with me in the healing stuff." she gave a smile "You know you are missing your lunch time…"

"Shit!" I yelled as i grabbed my stuff "!" And i ran out the room and to the lunch area. As i got there i walked into the lunch room, and there was a fight going on.

"Fuck you!" Hidan is in this fight… i thought he left for home.

"Go to hell you ass!" That sounds like… Temari…

I ran to the crowd and pushed people out of the way so i can get to the middle. By that time, Temari had Hidan in a headlock.

"You are so fucking lucky it bad to hit a girl!" Hidan yelled as he pushed her off him

"Yet you have the damn balls to make a comment like that!" Temari yelled

I walked over to Kisame.

"Whats going on?" I asked as he gave me a bored look

"They do this all the time… yet everyone finds this so entertaining…" He looked back at the two

"Didn't Hidan go home though?" I asked him as he gave a nod

"Hidan…" Kakuzu yelled "You are not allowed to be on school campus…"

"Temari, and you said i need to stay out of trouble." I called out as the two looked at us

"This isn't over!" The two yelled as they went different ways. Hidan jumped out the window and Temari sat with the girls and the others.

"That was normal?" I asked as Kisame gave a nod and pulled out a 'water bottle'. one thing i love about this guy, he always ends up drunk. He talked a cop into buying him sake. Thats talent.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"Damn, you are strong…" Kisame mumbled as we where in the middle of an arm wresting match.

"I bet my money on Sakura…" Itachi said as he and the others where putting the money in the middle of the table. "Who goes for Kisame?"

"I do." Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu said as they put there money into the pile

"The rest for Sakura?" Itachi said as he started counting the money.

"Shit…" I mumbled as me and Kisame where evenly matched

"Don't say your getting tired…" Kisame gave a hug grin as he started to win

"Im not…" I said with a smirk "I am just letting you enjoy this few seconds…" I started to win against him.

"Sure you are." He said as we where in the middle again.

"How long have they been at this?" I heard Temari ask as we where gathering a crowd

"At least five minutes now." Itachi said as people where putting in more bets.

"Place your bets!" Kakuzu said as people where handing him money while he gave them slips of paper.

"All this for us two?" I asked Kisame with a small laugh

"You're the only one that can really match me." He mumbled as i felt my arm starting to give way.

**"Oh hell no! We cant lose this!" **She said as she magically put strength into my arm…

"Hell no!" Kisame said as i started to win

"Hell ya!" I yelled as i almost won… then

"Beat that!" Kisame said as he just so magically won…

"Fuck you…" I mumbled as all the people that placed best on me where sad.

"Does your arm hurt?" Kisame asked as he was moving his arm around. I gave a nod as i did the same.

"Just a little…" I mumbled under my breath as the fire alarm bell rang "At least i ate my food…" We all walked out of the building… and sadly, the school wasn't on fire. But Hidan met up with us. "You're here why?"

"I had nothing better to do… Wanna skip the rest of the day?" He asked me and the others

"I have to go to at least one more class." I said "I have to be with Tsunade next hour."

"Wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Kisame said

"We will meet you in the parking lot after the next class." Pein said as we all agreed on the plan

"I'll meet up with Pinky. You all just go home and do whatever. Find Deidara." Hidan said as i gave him a weird look "What?"

"Why are you being… nice?" I asked as everyone looked shocked

"Im in a really good mood. Don't ruin it…" He mumbled some colorful words under his breath

"Sure… whatever." I said as i started to walk back to meet Tsunade.

"You cant go back in yet…" Kisame said

"You all can go back inside to your classes." A teacher said

"Never mind…" He mumbled as i gave a small laugh.

IN TSUNADES CLASS:

"Don't talk back…" She said as we where glaring at each other

"There is no way in hell i am letting you pull blood from me!" I said as i ran behind her desk as she came at me with a needle

"I need to teach you about the blood types." She said "And i need to know yours."

"Screw that!" I said as i ran away from her again

"You scared of needles?" She asked as i stopped dead in my tracks

**"No just reminds us of the old days before we came here…" **Inner mumbled

"I am not scared…" I said as i slowly turned to glare at her

"Then let me have some blood." She said

**"Thats not creepy at all." **Inner said as i walked to her and held out my arm. She pulled out blood. And the needle hurt like a mother fucker.

"Why are your arms all beat up?" She asked as she kept on looking at them

"Long story…" I mumbled as i looked away

"Want to tell me?" She asked as i pulled back my arm

"Its personal." I mumbled

"When you want to tell me, then go a head. But lets get on with this lesson." She said with a smile

"Sure." I said as i gave a smile back

"So, here is your blood," She put some on a plate. And she went on explaining.

The whole lesson was about blood. What blood does with poisons and all that other stuff. It wasn't very boring to tell you the truth. It was eventful. She chanced me around with a temporary poison and i got scared out of my life as i was the one that had to ry and get it fixed… We also almost killed each other as we both have tempers.

RING

"I could get to like this class." I said to her with a smirk as i started to walk out the door

"I could to. Karin was getting boring. She is to cocky…" She said as i gave a small laugh

"Now you know why i don't like her." I gave a wink

"Me and you will get along just fine." She said as she winked back as i walked out of the office. I walked out of the building and to the parking lot. When i ran into a teacher, i said i had to get something out of my car. Dumb ass believed me and walked away.

Hidan, as promised, was waiting for me by my bike while his was parked next to it.

"Took you long enough?" He asked as i grabbed my helmet and got on

"Sorry that it took me so long." I rolled my eyes "Where are we going?"

"We are stopping by my house real fast." He said as he put on his helmet "I have to get something. Then i will lead you to Kisames."

"Got it." I said i put on my helmet and we took off. It took us about twenty minutes to get there because we hit every single red light… and cops where everywhere. But as i walked into his house, it was to nice to be his.

"Clean huh?" He asked as we walked into his room

"I thought it would have been a mess." I said as i jumped on his bed "No blood… no weapons… well, there is your blade…"

"Three bladed." He said as he picked it up and walked it over to me "Feel how heavy this thing is." He handed it to me… it was pretty heavy

"Why is it this heavy?" I asked as he put it back

"You would get use to it." He said "Like your little weapon." He gave a wink as i turned my head to hide a blush.

"Its not little…" I mumbled as i pulled the hilt out of my boot an changed it to its full size "Carry this." I handed it to him

"Yours is a little lighter then mine." He handed it back as it changed to a hilt again and i put it in my boot "Mine is better though."

"Lies!" I said as he grabbed some money from under his dresser "Whats that for?"

"I need to pay people back. Mostly Kakuzu. And here is there money." He said

"You haven't been cussing…" I said as he shrugged

"Haven't felt like it." He mumbled as he pulled out his phone to check the time "We should get going. Wanna just take the car?"

"Sure." I said as i laid down "On second thought, i like where im at now."

"I know my bed is nice and all, but we really have to go." He said as he walked up to the side of the bed, grabbed my hand and pulled me up "You can sleep later."

"Whatever…" I mumbled as we walked to his car. We got in and pulled out of the drive way

"There is something you need to know…" He said as i looked at him "Leaf and Akatsuki… we are brawling tonight…"

"Why?" I asked

"Apparently something went off with Sasuke and Itachi. Then Deidara and Gaara. Hidan and Shika. And Naruto and Deidara. And people are saying Sasori and you."

"Sasori and i never got into a fight!"

"The Leaf only think you are one of their own because of your girls." He said "But then again… you are mostly part of Akatsuki…"

"Im not either…" I mumbled

"So Leader is going to ask you if you want to join Akatsuki…"

"And if i say no?" I asked as i looked at him

"The Leaf are also going to be there to… if you say no to us. Then they will ask you. And you have to say yes to one…" He looked at me sadly

"I don't want to join either!" I yelled as all this was sinking in "I mean… what the hell!"

"I don't like the idea either. So we all ditched school today to come do this. You are a very important person to us all… and we all want you in our group…" We pulled up to a park with an open field. Everyone was here…

"I cant do this…" I mumbled as hidan got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the door. I got you "I cant…"

"I don't want you to either… but once you pick a side, then you cant talk to the other…"

"Enemies…" I mumbled as we walked to the others. They all stood in there own group in front of each other

"Sakura…" Leader said with a nod as i walked to the middle

"Whats everyone doing here?" I asked playing dumb…

"No matter what we do… the Leaf and Akatsuki can not get along…" Konan said

"And even if peace comes between us, it wont stay for long." Naruto said as i looked at him.

"Whats this have to do with me?" I asked as i looked at Deidara.

"You have to pick a side…" Temari said. I looked at Hidan. He gave a small smile

I looked again at Deidara and he gave another smile.

Ino. Smile

Hinata. Smile

Tenten. Smile

Temari. Smile.

Kisame. Smile.

"Akatsuki?" Pein asked

"Of Leaf?" Naruto asked

Seem rushed? I am sorry. I tried to hurry yet not... if you get what i mean.

I am going to end this soon. So... ya. I don't know when. I just am(:

I am evil... yes. Hha.

Review(:


	8. Chapter 8

Been awhile since i updated? I don't know, i don't really keep track. Sorry if it has. If not, then... here is a story(:

Anyways, i want to say one thing about this chapter/story.

I am going to be ending it soon. Because, im kind of getting bored of it... Im sorry. ALSO, i have major writers block.

So this chapter, its going to seem rushed and all that stuff. I wanted to update for you guys and i had nothing else to do. I finally have free time in my summer(:

Also, i hate writers block, i really do.

I don't want to keep you waiting to read the story. So here you go(: Enjoy

I do not own Naruto.

I couldn't speak or thing clearly from the moment they asked the questions. My eyes went wide and my mouth opened a little. But i couldn't think, and i couldn't speak.

My girls are the ones i love the most.

Temari, she has always been there. She is the reason why i even got the second chance. And i love her for that. She is a sister and almost like a mother. She would always help me out with everything in the world, she would back me up. Even if i got in major shit with cops or something, she would try to get me out of it. If not, then not as much trouble. Then, when i get home, she would give me the punishment she thought i needed.

Ino, she is a bitch i can tell you that. But she helped me open up to people. Get the wild, loud personality i have today. She is like the older sister i look up to. She can be controlling, but, isn't that what most big sisters do? She helps out a lot. From clothes, to just plain drama.

TenTen, she is a good person. Another older sister that i love. She still teaches me to think everything through. To have a good plan. How to fight. She taught me a lot. She told me to keep my mouth shut yet to speak my mind. My axe i have, i wouldn't know how to work it without her. Along with many other weapons.

Hinata, she is someone i love. She knows how to work things. She taught me a little bit of what she knows. Along with how to be a kind person, but i think i didn't really pick up that. Along with having fun. She helped me see from the good and the bad. She maybe shy and all, but she can get loud and mean. I learned from her as well. Cause when she gets pissed, there is no stoping her. Along with never giving up. If people look down on me, then i wouldn't let that stop me.

And i looked up to them all. All four.

And they are making me pick between them and the Akatsuki!

The Akatsuki, i look up to them to! They get so many death threats and insults a day. But they still have fun and walk around like they owe everything. Bastards…

Anyways,

Deidara, he is a good man. He shows me a good time with everything. He gets called so many names cause of his hair and being in the Akatsuki. Yet, he always has a smile on his face. And his bloodline, he only hides it because he doesn't want things to go down hill anymore.

Hidan, he is a jack ass. Yet, he is someone that helps me. Sure, we never really talked much, but when we do. He is a funny person. I want to kill him half the time, but still.

Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Konan, all them. They are friends.

I let my guard down so easy with them…

"Sakura?" Temari asked as i was still looking at the ground "Are you ok?"

"Let her think." Hidan snapped "This isn't the best fucking time for her…"

"Why?" I asked as they looked at me weird

"Because we cant really have someone on good terms with both sides." Sasuke said as he was glaring at Itachi "We don't have much trust with people that hang out with them like you."

"Fuck that!" I yelled "Temari, you have a bomb ass time hanging out with them! Why haven't you stuck with 'your so called group'?"

"I picked before you where here." She said simply

"Naruto and Deidara!" I said as they looked at each other "The time at the mall when Sasuke ditched you! What about the fun time with that!"

"Once in a time thing, yeah." Deidara said sadly

"Can you all just pull your heads out of your ass and see whats happening?" I yelled

"Everything is clear." Pein said as he looked at me sadly "We tried treaties and everything."

"Never works out." Naruto said

"We are all fucking humans that walked down different paths." I said. I feel like a counselor… "I mean, what the hell?"

"They committed crimes and we didn't." Neji said "Thats a huge difference."

"You all are dumb asses…" I shook my head

"You have to pick…" Temari said

"I know this is hard… but you have to." Ino said

"I pick none of you." I said

"You have to. Or you cant have as much contact as you do now." Itachi said with no emotion. Even though, i knew it saddened him to say the words.

"So be it." I said simply "I'll move out of the house. And there are plenty of other open seats in the class rooms. Also, i don't have to talk to any of you. If its during classes, then so be it. You don't have to be in my life other then that."

"Now you're being stupid." Temari said "There is no way in hell you're moving out! You cant do much on your own here! You know nothing bout this place."

"Then there is always the Sound." I said as i started walking away "Thanks for the new life and all. I'll have my shit out before you know it."

"Where will you go?" Hidan and Deidara blacked my path.

"I still have my old house under my name. Its all paid off. I can get a job." I said as i walked past them

"Sakura, yeah." Deidara said as he grabbed my hand "Don't…"

"Come on Pinky…" Hidan said sadly "None of us will be able to do much now with you gone."

"Should have thought of that before all this shit." I said as i pulled my hand away "Sorry Deidara… I had fun. But, i cant do long distance."

With that, i walked away.

THREE DAYS LATER:

Most of my stuff is unpacked and moved into the house. I got my uncle to help me with the moving.

"A few more boxes and you should be fine." He said with a bright smile

"Thanks for helping me out." I said as i returned the smile "Im so lucky that i ran into you."

"Good thing that i keep on coming over and checked on the house while you where out." He gave a wink.

I didn't know i had an uncle until he showed me his old family photos. Mom never talked about him.

"I only meet you once." He said as he sat down and drank some tea "You where a day old. Still pink hair, and you look so much like your mother."

"What about my father?" I asked sadly

"I never really got to meet him…" He frowned "But, you do have his eyes."

"Thats what mom said." I gave a smile "Hers being brown, i wonder where i got the green."

"And they are really pretty for a green." He said as he stood up "I should get going. It was nice talking to you. But, i have work and all."

"You going to keep checking in on the house?" I asked as he shook his head

"Im sure a grown up girl like you can handle this by yourself." He patted me on the back "If you need anything, you have my number."

"Bye." I said as he walked out. I looked around the room

_"Its so different…" _I thought as it wasn't anything like it was with the girls. _"I miss everyone…"_

**"This was so they can pull there heads out of there ass." **Inner said.

_"I know, i just… i miss them all." _I started to cry silently as i looked at my phone. All the messages i got from the girls was 'Hope your all right' and 'You know where we are if you need anything.'

The Akatsuki same thing. Same type of messages.

Deidara, he hasn't sent me anything… poor guy.

Hidan, he is telling me everything that is happening. When i walked out of the clearing, a small fight started. No punches, it was just words.

His text message yesterday afternoon;

"_Everything at school is hell now. The fuckin Leaf keep glaring n shit. Some small fights here n there. Nothing we people cant fuckin handle. But, everything is starting to go down hill. I pulled my head out of my fucking ass when i was told you had to pick. Deidara, he pulled out his when you fuckin ended it. The kid is fucking down. N he is getting in the most fights, damn pansy. Temari, she starts fights with fuckin anyone. I saw her yell at HINATA! Thats saying something, if not, then i don't know what the hell will. But lets just hope, and these morons learn something from this._**"**

I didn't reply as i was crying from it all.

"Lets just hope…" I whispered as more tears came.

AT SCHOOL: With the 'Leaf'. Hinatas POV:

"Its been three days and you are still down?" Karin asked Temari and the others. "I mean, i would be glad that she is gone!"

"Thats you!" Temari snapped "You being a cold heartless bitch!"

"Watch what you say you whore!" Karin yelled. She calmed down "You know, all that work you did on Sakura. Its gone now."

"What do you mean!" Ino asked glaring

"She was with the Akatsuki, for one." Karin held up a finger "Now she is back at the Sound. Talk about a returned druggy."

"You know nothing about her!" TenTen yelled

"I know enough." Karin pushed up her glasses.

I had enough.

"You can shut your mouth for once Karin! You know nothing other then the shit written down on a god damn piece of paper written by someone else! If it was Sakura who wrote it, then you have a reason to talk shit! But she didn't! So just shut the fuck up for once or im going to do for you!" I snapped at her as i stood up and walked away.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto call after me. But i walked out of the building.

I needed to talk to two people at the moment.

Where is the Akatsuki when you need them? I saw Suigetsu and told him to meet me outside. He will in a few.

I soon found them under the many trees far from everyone else.

"Well look who it is." Kisame mumbled as i walked up to them "Another one of them."

"What do you need?" Pein asked as they all had there eyes on me

"I need to talk to Deidara and Hidan." I said as i tried to make my voice steady.

"What for, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Alone." I said as they looked at one another "I can promise you that i cant hurt you both. And im pretty sure that i could care less on what the other people from my group want. They don't know im over here."

"Go ahead." Konan said as the two stood up "Make sure we can still see you."

"I know." I said as we all started walking away.

When we got out of hearing distance i stopped and turned to them,

"What do you fucking need?" Hidan asked

"Its about Sakura." I said as they both saddened

"What about her, yeah?" Deidara asked

"Im pretty sure you both know why she left…" I said as they nodded

"To have us all pull our head out of our ass and see that this group shit is a waist of fucking time." Hidan said as i gave a nod

"If you are thinking of a way to make everyone all buddy, buddy, save it, yeah." Deidara began as he started walking away "It wont work."

"They don't have to be buddy buddy." I said "Just get along enough for Sakura to come back." He stopped and turned

"How will that happen, yeah?" He walked back.

"You all know of Suigetsu right?" I asked as they nodded "Well, he is going to help."

"How so?" Hidan asked as Suigetsu walked up to us.

"Its getting you all in the same room, and able to listen." He gave a toothy smirk.

We began to explain the plan as the two listened.

"So we meet up Friday?" I asked "At the place."

"Got it." Hidan said "I will have them all there at 9."

"I will be there at 8." I said "You sure you can get us in?"

"Im positive." He said with a wink "I already have it set up."

"See you Friday then." I said as they nodded. We all walked our own ways after. Im going back to the others, Suigetsu walking somewhere, and the other two back to the Akatsuki.

_"I hope that this works." _I gave a sigh as the bell rang.

FRIDAY: Hidans POV

As me, Deidara, Hinata, and Suigetsu, where sitting in the corner of the room as everyone was fighting… i think. This wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Maybe this was a bad fucking idea." I said as i scratched my cheek as i put more thought into this.

"You think, yeah?" Deidara asked

"We cant ruin the room or you will have to stay here clean everything up or pay for the damages!" Suigetsu yelled as Kakuzu got out his… black wire thingys (I don't know what to call them.) And separated everyone. I was laughing my ass off while he held some people upside down and starting shaking them all. The fucking funny thing, it was there damn faces!

"You all should see your fucking faces!" I yelled as i was pointing and laughing

"I just didn't want any money to be spent." Kakuzu mumbled

"If we have him let you guys down, will you all shut up?" Hinata asked

"Hell no!" Naruto yelled as he pointed to a random Akatsuki member, in this case, Kisame "Why the hell are we in a room with Akatsuki!"

"Because i planned this." She said simply as the Leaf looked at her dumbly "For Sakura."

"I don't care about Sakura, so can i go?" Karin asked as she was also upside down

"I told you not to even come!" Hinata yelled as she shook her head "You can go, no one cares anyways."

"I think its better if she left anyways." Konan said as Kakuzu put her and Leader down, along with Itachi and Sasori. They wont start a fight.

"You know nothing about me!" Karin yelled "Wanna fight you bitch?"

"I know enough!" Konan glared "The only reason why i wish to kill you is the pain you caused Sakura!"

"Like you Akatsuki care anyways." Karin huffed as Kakuzu opened the door and threw her out.

"She was annoying…" He mumbled as he shut the door and made sure no one else can get in.

"So why did you bring us all here Hinata?" Gaara asked as he and a few others, that wouldn't start a fight, down.

"Sakura." I said simply "Do you all know why she left?"

"She left because she didn't want to pick a side." Temari said

"She loved us all and we made her pick between us." Konan looked at the ground sadly

"Wrong!" I coughed

"What do you think then?" Itachi asked

"Simple." I gave a smile. I feel so smart for knowing this "She left so we can all see that this is some fucked up shit and that we can pull our heads out of our own ass."

"Also to see that we all can get along just fine, yeah." Deidara said as everyone started whispering to there own group

"Still, we tried to get along with one another." Neji said as we all looked at him "And nothing has worked out."

"Well," Naruto was rubbing the back of his head "I had a fun time hanging out with Sakura and Deidara at the mall. The bubble pit and the games. Along with he was nice enough to give me a ride home in the pouring rain…"

"And im sure he stalks you now…" Kiba mumbled

"You're a dumb ass." Shika mumbled "Look, i could care less about all this. But Sakura was pretty chill. Me and her had good conversations when we talked."

"And she was pretty nice." Lee said "A beautiful cherry blossom!"

"When did you get here?" Kisame asked

"So what are we all going to do?" Naruto ended up asking out loud

"See!" Hinata said with a bright smile "We all care about one person! Thats Sakura! And some of us can get along really well!"

"While some cant…" Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi

"Forget your little fucking affair with Itachi for a damn moment." I gave a yawn "I mean, your little fights with him annoy and bore the fuck out of me."

"Then stay out of then." Sasuke glared at me.

"If you think that im going to run away in fear, think again." I said as i looked bored

"Im sorry to say this…" But Leader said as he stopped thinking of a plan "But, there is no possible way that we can all get along."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked

"Think about it." Leader said "How will the people of the school react? I mean, we are the top two major groups that everyone either fears or looks up to."

"I see." Shika said "So if we just randomly start getting along, they can take it one of two ways. Be scared of us because some will think that we are getting into crimes."

"Or think that there is no Akatsuki." Konan said "And with the people now a days and how they hate us so much, they would think the first."

"I don't get it…" Naruto said

"I agree with the blonde." I said as i pointed to him.

"What will we do?" Hinata asked

"I don't know." The really smart fucking people said

Damn this all to hell.

Nothing goes right when it comes to Sakura. Fuck it all.

Rushed? Im sorry. And plus i kind of pulled this out of no where. My mind is like... dead. I don't know why):

Anyways, review some ideas or something?

Just review, cause, they like really make my day. Im sorry that i haven't replied to them. Its just, i haven't been this free. Now that im free, there is to many reviews to reply to.

I just want to say THANKS to you all that reviewed! I really love them all. I mean, the stuff you people put. Make my day and make me laugh(:


	9. Chapter 9

Here is this one. Writing more then one story while you have writers block isn't very fun... also when you want to hurry up and update for the readers... its hard on my part hha. Cause, i have major writers block.

I don't like this chapter... i really don't. But i wanted to upload, so here you go.

I do not own Naruto.

DAYS LATER: Hidans POV

"This is so lame!" I yelled as me and some of the Akatsuki where sitting in Leaders and Konans living room.

The only ones here at the moment, is, well, all of the Akatsuki, except Zetsu and Tobi. But everyone is all over the house.

Also, some of the people from the little Leaf group are here.

That being Temari, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Naruto, and Sasuke.

The Akatsuki that are in the living room, me, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Konan.

"Well, we are not having much fun either." Konan said with a small yawn "Can i get you something to drink or eat?"

"No thank you." Hinata said. The others, didn't bother to even speak.

"So why are you here?" I asked. All us Akatsuki just randomly showed up here, i was dragged along by Kakuzu. Then, these guys show up.

"Hinata dragged us." Ino said

"I came along to make sure nothing bad happens." Naruto mumbled

"I just followed." Sasuke said

"So, why did you come here Hinata?" Itachi asked as i knew that everyone started to ignore the others.

"I know where Sakura is staying in the Sound." She said as i sat up fully along with Deidara.

"And?" I asked

"I've talked to her and asked if some of us can visit." She said as she looked away

"But let me guess, she would only allow a few people?" Konan asked

"She said no. She doesn't want to see us anymore." Hinata said as i grabbed my phone and walked out of the house to the back yard. I sat on one of the lawn chairs. It was sunset.

Deidara came out a minute later.

"This is bull shit." I gave a sigh as i ran my hand through my hair.

"I know right, yeah." He said as he lit his cigarette

"I thought you stopped smoking." I said as i lit mine

"Bad habit, but you know, yeah." He gave a sigh

I then got the best idea in the world.

DEIDARAS POV:

The smile that came on Hidans face… im scared to know what he is thinking now. Its that type of 'Hidan' smile. I sure hope no one is going to get killed.

"Stay here!" He said as he ran to the door "Hinata! Get your ass out here! I have something to fucking tell you!" a few seconds later "Bitch! Fuck no, just Hinata!" he laughed "I wont kill her! Im not that fucking evil!"

"So why am i out here Hidan?" She asked "Hi Deidara."

"Hey Hinata, yeah." I mumbled

"Us three go out to the sound!" Hidan said as i looked at him funny "Its perfect!"

"How will that happen?" Hinata asked "Sakura wants nothing to do with us now."

"Am i the only one that gets this shit?" He asked more to himself "Sakura doesn't want anything to do with us cause we all still have our heads up our fucking ass!"

"You don't know shit, yeah." I mumbled "But imma agree with you on this."

"I'll talk to Sakura tonight and do all this planning shit. Then later i will send you bitches a text message with the information." He seems so proud of himself right now.

LATER THAT NIGHT: HIDANS POV

The text messaging took forever…

Sakura, she doesn't like the idea. And she doesn't want us to come. But, i talked her into letting us. And, also, im packing for a week. I miss the bitch. And, i just have a bad feeling about having her there alone. So i grabbed Kakuzus car keys, the extra black Hybrid… he hid the mustang keys…

I told Deidara and Hinata that im leaving tonight. They should car pool, cause its better, and they can leave at the same time. Cause, Deidara can be so fucking annoying… Hinata, i don't know her... but i hope she isn't a bitch.

Anyways, Sakura, she told me to take my time cause she needs to get everything ready, and im going over the speed limit.

The drive takes about four or five hours. My time. A little over three.

When i was at the door, Sakura seemed pissed, yet so happy to see me. I walked in and we are on the ground

"I missed you so much!" She yelled as she jumped at me giving me the hug. Then the sound of us hitting the floor

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled as she gave a laugh and stood up. I did as well "But, i missed you to bitch."

"You are still the same old ass hole you always been." She said with a smile.

Her looks haven't changed. And so far, nothing about her has changed.

"Im staying a week or so." I said with a bright smile as she looked shocked/angry. "That look doesn't fit you kid."

"You didn't tell me this!" She yelled as she gave a heavy sigh "Fine, not like i have anything better to do. But lemme show you your room."

After the tour, i spotted a few video games.

"Mortal Kombat?" I asked Im a sucker for that game. I dunno, but i love it to death(: "I can so kick your ass."

"Hell no!" She yelled

SAKURAS POV:

From the moment Hidan walked into my house. I knew that this was going to be hell with a cherry on top. I barley knew the dude, as we didn't talk much when i lived down there, but when we did talk, it was so much fun. And now he is like my best friend. Yet we want to kill each other. And now you're adding this game into the mix.

Help us all.

Five minutes into the game, and we wanted to kill each other.

The controllers where thrown around a few times. But its official. "I am the Mortal Kombat Master!" I yelled as i did a 'Fatality'

"Damn." Hidan mumbled with sigh "This never leaves us."

"Its going to be told to everyone." I gave a wink "When are the other two going to be here?"

"I think tomorrow." He said as he was thinking "I dunno…"

"Thats helpful…" I said as i rolled my eyes "Now what do you want to do?"

"Strip Poker?" He asked. I swear i saw horns…

"You are so on." I said…

Five minutes later:

"You cheated!" I yelled as i threw my cards in his face "There is no way in hell im going to strip off my bra or underwear for you!"

"I wont that round." He gave a smile "And i wont have a problem stripping off my boxers."

"You're Hidan…" I said with a glare

"Point." He smiled "Fine, don't strip… at least i know you have a nice ass body. If only you where completely fucking naked." He winked as i rolled my eyes and stood up "Lap dance?"

"Go fuck yourself." I mumbled as i walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food "Want anything?"

"You." He said behind me. I gave him that 'I'll-chop-your-balls-off-if-you-touch' look. Didn't seem to even scare him "Im immortal. I don't die."

"But you will never be able to have a good time fucking." I said as i walked back to the living room and put on my shorts and shirt. I looked at the clock "Its only midnight…"

"Lets go to a club!" Hidan yelled as i gave him an odd look "Lets go and let lose."

"Let me go get dressed." I said as i walked to my room. I put on my mini skirt. And this thing is short… with a short black tank top and my black and gray striped corset-thing that fits under my boobs. I dunno how i got this outfit. But i like it. Also, to top it off, i have my black knee high boots and black arm warmers.

Put on some eyeliner and mascara, and bam, im done.

I walk down stairs to find Hidan in normal pants with a black shirt.

**"That outfit doesn't seem like much, but damn! He is fucking hot!" **Inner yelled as she had hearts in her eyes.

"I know a great fucking club not to far out. Right outside of the damned Sound." He said as we walked to his car

"I don't know if i should be going to the club with you Hidan." I said with a small laugh

"Don't worry, i'll try to keep my hands off." He said as we drove off.

THE CLUB:

"Damn…" I said as we walked in. Colorful lights flashing, music with the best beat blasting. The bar, its huge! And smoke machines. The people, seem to have a good beat so far. I walked to the bar with Hidan, took a few shots, and i wanted to dance.

"This place is nice huh?" He asked as i nodded

"Can you dance?" I asked

"I can dance well enough." He said as i took another shot, grabbed his hand, and went to the dance floor.

I started dancing my own beat, yet going along with the musics. Hidan soon put his hands on my waist. Then he whispered in my ear "You know, this isn't helping with the 'hands off' thing."

"You are a horny bastard." I said back as he gave a small laugh

"You have to love me for it." He said as i laughed

"Sadly." I said with a smile as we kept on dancing. After about, three songs, Hidan was grabbed by his shoulder and thrown. The people around us stopped dancing. But some kept on dancing, to drunk to notice or whatever. Then the dude who threw Hidan, walked up to me and grabbed my arm

"Damn girl." He said "Try dancing with me. A real man."

"Fuck you!" I yelled as i tried to pull my arm away. I really don't feel like kicking this persons ass. "Let me go."

"What the fuck man?" Hidan yelled as he walked back over to us "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I want this girl. And she should know who is the better man." The guy said.

"Clearly you are drunk off your ass." I mumbled as gave a sigh "I give you five seconds."

"What will you do babe?" He asked, he then looked at Hidan "Go find yourself someone else."

"Five." I said

"Fuck you!" Hidan yelled

"Four." I said

"Get lost." The dude

"Three." I said

"Better let go." Hidan smirked

"Two." I said as i put my hand into a fist

"Or what." The dude said as his hand tightened

"One." I said

"Warned you." Hidan smirked as i aimed at his face. As hard as i can. And he flew back a little and slid

"Cha!" I yelled. Then i walked over to Hidan "Me and my friend are trying to have a good time."

"Dude, he is out." someone said as he poked him with his foot "Damn girl!"

"We warned him." I said simply as everyone went back to dancing. The dude is still on the floor "Get something to drink?"

"Drinking contest?" Hidan asked

"Hell ya." I said as we where now at the bar

"Dude, drinking contest." Hidan said to the bartender "Hidan, been here a million times."

"I know who you are." He said with a smirk "Here you guys go."

"One." I said as i took the shot

"One." Hidan took his.

A few minutes into the game, and people where crowding around. Placing bets and cheering us on.

"Fifth teen." I said as i took mine

"Same." Hidan said as he took his "Either this will end fucking good or fucking bad. And it might last a long ass while."

"I know how you feel." I said as i took another one "But, you are going down anyways."

"Hell no!" Hidan yelled as he took his "We are tied in the shots. And plus, you had a few before we started this."

"You will be surprised." I said with a wink as we took them at the same time

"Well, im not losing." He smiled as we took another.

"Neither am i." I said with a smirk in return as we took another

Its been so long from the last time i had this many shots. We are on our twenty first. And its with the strongest shit they have.

_"I feel drunk…"_ I said to Inner

**"I wonder why…" **She said as we took another. A bigger crowd has started

"Damn…" I mumbled as we took another "Tis is ganna last a while…"

"Someones a little fucking drunk." Hidan said with a smile.

"Jus' a lil." I said with a small laugh "You better be able to drive home."

"Its only… one in the fucking morning." He said with a smile "We have all night."

"Dei and Hin are coming over though." I said as we where moving to the twenty eighth "Its been so long from the last time i drank this much."

"Don't give up girl!" Some of the girls yelled from the crowd "Show him who is the better drinker!"

"Fuck ya!" I yelled as i took another. Then, a good song came on "I wanna dance to this!"

"You will only get drunker." Hidan said with a small laugh

"imma get drunk off my ass anyways." I said as we went to the thirties "When we are done, the person, better play this song again."

"I'll tell him." The bartender said as he handed us our drinks "You guys been at this for a long time. She beat that one girl, Konan or whatever, score."

"Whats yours?" I asked Hidan

"Im in second place." He said with a smile "Fifty."

"Who's first?" I asked

"Kisame." He smiled "He got to one hundred and lasted all night."

"I will beat his by one!" I said as i took another "Thirty two."

"Damn!" People where yelling

"I have to see this." Hidan said

"Are you even drunk?" I asked

"I am." He smiled "I fucking am."

"Why is it only me and my friend drinking?" I asked the crowd around us "At least take a few shots! We came here to party! Lets get drunk off our ass!"

"Fuck yeah!" some people yelled as more shots came out

Hour later:

"That is…" i said slowly as i put down my shot glass "How did Kisame drink that fucking much!"

"You are ten away Sakura." Hidan said "Come on!"

I took another

"Nine more." People yelled

Another

"Eight!"

Another

"Seven!"

"Fucking new years…" i mumbled as i took another

"Six!"

Another

"Five!"

Another

"Four!"

Another

"Three!"

Another

"Two!"

I raised my last shot glass "This is to fucking hang over city tomorrow!" I yelled as i took the shot and set it down.

If you think 101 shots isn't possible… well talk to Sakura and Kisame...

"Fuck ya!" Hidan yelled "I cant believe you kept on going, even after i quick at fucking… sixty."

"I wanted to be first out of you guys." I said with a wink

I am fucking drunk off my ass. And yet, i wanna dance

"Take me to the dance floor?" I asked as Hidan yelled. I stood up, with his help, and i didn't fall.

It was two, almost three in the morning. I been here for three hours. Im drunk off my ass. And im having a blast… good thing no one knows my age…

How i got in. My looks and Hidan.

I danced the rest of the night… and i was all over Hidan. We drove home at four thirty.

When we got home "Come on." I said as i opened the door. He finally walked in and i closed it behind him. "You're a slow walker." I laughed

"You're wasted." He said with a smile "Im going to bed."

"No…" I whined as i grabbed his hand "Hang out with me on the couch?"

"Sure." He said with a small yawn

He sat down and i used him as a pillow

"Ya know…" I said "This was so much fun."

"You wouldn't stop dancing." Hidan said "My legs kind of hurt.

"Well sorry if you couldn't keep up." I said with a wink as i put my hand on his head "Ya know… why is your hair white?"

"I'll tell you in the morning…" He said as i pouted

"But i'll forget." I whined.

He was already asleep.

"Ass hole!" I yelled as i soon passed out myself.

I don't like this chapter... i really don't... sorry if it sucks. I will do better on the next on.

Review? They make my day.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took forever. I have reasons! I just don't want to say(:

But i kinda of rushed this one... i've been rushing all my stories. Im sorry... i will make the next better(:

I do not own Naruto.

"WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Some one yelled in my ear as i jumped and landed on the floor. Then, my head started pounding.

"My head you ass!" I yelled back as i grabbed the blanket that fell with me and laid down on the floor as i tangled myself in it.

"Hinata and Deidara will be here in an hour. You have to get dressed and not look like shit." Hidan said as he kicked me

"Go away…" I mumbled as i was picked up "Let me go!"

"No." He said as i think we where in another room. Then, i landed in the bath tub. And then i met ice cold water.

"HIDAN!" I yelled as he laughed and turned off the water "Im making you tea to help with the headache and all that other hangover shit. Get washed up and look clean."

"What are you, my mother?" I asked annoyed. He turned on the water again "Hidan!"

"No smarts comments." He said as he walked out "Hurry up."

"Jerk!" I yelled as i got out of the shower and walked to my room. I grabbed a pale yellow tank top and gray baggy sweats. After the shower, i walked to the kitchen to find Hidan in a pink apron. I fell on the ground laughing. He is there cooking eggs as well.

"What?" He asked

"You look like one of those gay house fathers!" I yelled as i kept on laughing

"Do you want your food or not?" He yelled as i stopped and sat at the table. Later, he served me my food and i said

"Thank you my house father." I said sweetly. Bang! "Not with my headache!" I yelled as he hit me over the head with the frying pan

"Like i said, no shit talking." He said as he started the dishes.

"If you cook and clean for me here all the time, i will let you live here!" I said happily

"I do this shit when i have a hang over or whatever." He mumbled "Don't get use to this."

"All i know, i feel sick." I gave a sigh

"Don't throw up in the bathroom!" He yelled "I cleaned that whole shit!"

"Whatever did you clean?" I asked as i looked around. I keep the house clean, but to me, it all looks the same.

"Mostly everything but your room." He said "And i also did the fucking laundry and dishes…" he put his hand in his head "I shouldn't have done that fucking new type of drink…"

"If only i could remember how to heal…" I mumbled

"What do you mean?" He asked as he sat in front of me

"From the ninja days, the perfect chakra control ran in the family, and my whole family was based off medical ninja. I only learned a little. But i forgot."

"Did i ever tell you that you suck?" He said as he gave me a pissed off look

"And that look fits you." I said with a smile

"Yet you remember how to fucking use that giant axe and like fucking super strength?" He yelled

"Don't yell you ass!" I yelled back holding my head

"Don't you fucking yell back either!" He yelled as we both stood up and glared at each other. Then… i jumped at him.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

Me and Hidan are still fighting… so far we destroyed the whole house… I swore i heard a knock on the door. But i didn't really care cause i smashed a chair on Hidans head after he threw a knife at me.

As Hidan had me in a head lock, we found out that Deidara and Hinata where watching for about ten minutes…

"Hey guys…" Deidara said awkwardly

"Don't you guys know how to fucking knock?" Hidan said as i started to gasp for air "Say uncle!"

"Never!" I yelled as i flipped us over, grabbed the metal chair and hit him on the dead "CHA! TAKE THAT!"

"You bitch!" He yelled as he pulled out his three bladed weapon.

My face went like this 0_o''' and i dipped out of there.

"That didn't help my head one bit you bitch!"

"So chocking me helps mine!" I yelled back as my head was killing me

"Get back here!" he yelled as i hid behind Hinata who hid behind Deidara.

"You know he will hurt me, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he hid behind me.

"Damn…" He mumbled as he stopped his attack "There is no fucking way i can hurt Hinata…"

"Thats why im behind her…" I said

"T-thanks for u-using m-me as a s-shield…" She whispered "I-i think im g-going to f-faint…"

"NO!" I yelled as i jumped in front of her "Hinata! You cant start that speech thingy again! And you also cant start your fainting! It was so hard to help you stop!"

"She was just scared shitless, yeah." Deidara said "Cant blame her."

"True…" I said as i looked at Hidan "Look what you did!"

"What i did!" He yelled back "You're the ass that used her as a fucking shield!"

"You where going to kill me!"

"You smashed a chair on my head like ten times! How the hell did you even get that many fucking chairs!"

"Chairs are like rabbits…" I mumbled "But you started the fight when you threw a knife at me!"

"You punched me!"

"You hit me with a fucking pan!"

"You called me names!" He yelled back as Deidara got between us

"I don't think its good for you two to be in the same room, yeah." He said "And thanks for the hello by the way…"

"Deidara!" I yelled as i jumped on him and gave him a hug "I missed you guys!"

"I though you wanted nothing to do with us…" Hinata said

"I meant that while you all have your heads up your ass." I winked at her when i tackled her two

"See! Who is right now!" Hidan said as i gave him a weird look

"Whatcha mean?" I asked as he only shook his head

"Anyways, yeah…" Deidara mumbled "We need to talk."

"I swear i didn't do it!" I said quickly "It was the dude three doors down!"

"Im not even going to comment…" Hinata said "But its with the others…"

"Oh great…" I said with 'oh so much joy'. "My good mood is gone." We all sat down on the couch.

"There is no possible way for us to get along or even think of a treaty…" Hinata said "We tried almost everything."

"And why did they all fail?" I asked

"We started thinking about the people at the school and the people that know our two groups. And some of us just couldn't get along no matter what."

"What about the other people though?" I asked as that confused me.

"If the other people start seeing the Leaf and Akatsuki get along then they could think one of two or many things, yeah." Deidara said "The Leaf group is turning bad… or the Akatsuki is finally calming down."

"Thats never going to happen. Other gangs start shit with us. So we take them down. And we have to fucking show them we are not to be messed with." Hidan said

"Or just other things which im sure you can think of, yeah." Deidara said as i nodded my head

"Are you all really that dumb?" I asked as i gave them a look

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked

"Maybe, you guys could just try out a treaty. And just be all right with that. You guys don't have to hang out everyday. You guys don't have to run out into the sun set holding hands like Guy and Lee." I said as i shivered from the mental image "All im trying to do is show the others that they care about one thing and one thing only right now."

"And thats you, yeah." Deidara said

"Make yourself seem like an attention whore." Hidan said

"Shut it." I said to him with a glare "With that, couldn't you get along? No holding hands, no hanging out all the time, you guys just don't mess with each other and make up like new rules that relay on each others."

**"Damn, i bet you feel smart." **Inner said

_"I do." _I thought back

"We tried that type of treaty before…" I heard a muffled voice say. It came from Deidara.

"Shit, my bad, yeah." He said as he looked at his phone "Hey Leader."

"Deidara. Hidan. Hinata. Sakura." I heard him from the speaker phone "I like your plan Sakura, its just that type of treaty was done before."

"And how did it end?" I asked

"With us trying to make new rules respecting each others own… it would never work. There rules are completely different from ours." His muffled voice said

"What if we make a set of rules that aren't completely based on each others. We make a brand new set of rules and both groups have to follow. Yet we still have our own." Another voice from Deidaras phone said

"Who the fuck is with you?" Hidan asked

"Just everyone." Leader said

**"House party with out me! You bitches!" **Inner yelled

"Tell them all i said hey…" I mumbled

"They heard you." He said "They all say 'Hello.'"

"But who ever said that, thats the right plan!" I yelled

"Thanks." I heard the person say

"Who is that?" I asked Hinata

"I think it was Itachi…" She whispered back

"We have no idea who is talking, yeah." Deidara said. I grabbed the phone "Only one is Leader."

"Same with us…" Leader said

"Sakura here!" I said as i turned off speaker phone "You all listen here cause this is the only thing i am saying to you! After this, you can not try and talk to Hidan, Deidara, or Hinata for the rest of the time they are here! They are only allowed here cause they don't have sticks up there ass! Now you guys just shut the heck up, listen to each other, and make a few things of rules! Cause thats the only plan i will allow for me to move back up there! If it fails, you just have to forget about me!"

"Where are you going with this?" A person asked

"I said shut up." I said cheerfully "Make this work! If not, then you all are losers who will never get there stick or head out of there ass!"

"You are such a bitch right now…" Another person said

"Well wanna know something?" I said "Im a bitch with angel wings and a halo on my head. But guess what, i don't care. Peace!" I hung up

"What the hell? Hidan asked

"I don't know… it fit." I said with a smile

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked as me and Hidan got devil horns "Im scared."

"Same, yeah." Deidara said

"Lets…" Hidan began

"Go…" I said after

"Out…"

"And…"

"Fucking…" He said

Drink!" We both finished "Hell ya!"

"Sakura…" Hinata gave me that 'motherly' look.

"Aw…" I whined.

"Fine, we don't have to fucking go out." Hidan said as he walked out the door

"Where did he go?" I asked

"Don't ask me, yeah." Deidara said.

Ten minutes later, and Hidan came back with "Sake bitches!"

And we began drinking.

Hidan and Sakura have a drinking party. If only Kisame was there(:

Anyways, hoped you like it. Like i said i will do better on the next one.

Review!(:


	11. Chapter 11

This one is short. I couldnt really think of much to put in this one. So im sorry for the shortness. N sorry it took forever to update. I started school again and im knee deep in homework. I will work on all the stories this weekend(:

So here you go. Hope you like it(:

I do not own Naruto.

The next morning wasn't to bad. For Hinata being the only one without a hangover… She being the good girl she is, she didn't drink much. Only like, two drinks. And then she watched us be complete morons…

Also, she made us food and tea. Gave us pain pills and all that other stuff you need for a hang over.

Me and Hidan, we are at our worse… That being two days in a row for drinking our asses off.

I know that i shouldn't really being drinking and going to parties with Hidan and Deidara. But even i need some time to let lose. Hinata is getting pissed at me for all this, but hey, what can you do? Even the most serious people who have poles up there ass need breaks.

And if they don't take breaks or anything… they do not have a pole up there ass. They have something like a tree or building, something huge that will cause them to be a real pain in the ass. Literarily…

But Hinata talked us into doing nothing today, as we should have gotten all out partying out last night and such. So as me and Hidan are once again killing each other with the rabbit chairs cause a video game got out of hand.

Deidara has a hold on me while Hinata is just standing in front of Hidan.

"Damn it all to hell." Hidan mumbled "Why does Hinata have to be the one to stop me from killing you all?

"Cause you love her and could never hurt her." I smiled

"That is not the reason." He mumbled as he looked at her smaller form in front of him. He was at least a head taller "You really are someone i need to look down on."

"Very funny Hidan." She whispered "So no more fighting or i will have Deidara blow up the video games."

"NO!" Me and Hidan yelled. His just had way more cuss words

"We should wash Hidans mouth out with soap every time he cusses." I smiled along with Deidara as he agreed with me.

"That wont be nice." Hinata said tiredly "Lets just watch a movie."

"Ok." I said as me and her went to picking a movie.

We couldn't pick something to scary cause Hinata isn't use to all that stuff yet. As there was no chick flick. Romantic was out unless there was killing involved or major epic fights.

"Pick a damn movie!" Hidan yelled as Hinata randomly grabbed a movie and put it in. It was a scary comedy… not to much of those. Half the time the movie just ends up sucking balls.

Yet, Hidan found all the killings to be pretty damn funny.

"That was a funny ass movie." Hidan said as soon as it was over. Hinata gave him one of the strangest looks. I was still thinking on how that guy got his head chopped off. And Deidara was sleeping. Hidan kicked him and then walked to the bathroom.

"Is it over, yeah?" Deidara asked with a small yawn.

"That was a stupid movie." Hinata said

"The killings where way to odd." I said once more "Thats why they make no more Comedy Horrors." Everyone agreed. I looked at the clock… and its barley twelve… "What will we do now?"

"Can we just stay here and rest?" Hinata asked "I don't really want to walk around. We just got here as well."

"Oh ya…" I said

"So Sakura, what are you doing about school?" Hinata asked as i froze

"Well… with me being sixteen i sorta dropped out." I rubbed the back of my neck "I don't want to go to the school down here. Also, i already know everything they are teaching."

"You did surprisingly get really good grades…" Hinata mumbled as she leaned back "I wont tell the others about you dropping out here. Then when you go back, you will go right back to school."

_"Im not even going to live here long anyways… I only got this house for free cause my uncle owns it now. And this is like their vacation house they never use…" _I gave an inner sigh

"So Sakura, how'd you get this nice ass house?" Hidan asked sitting in the chair once more.

"This was the house i grew up in." I gave a small smile "My uncle got it so we can keep in in memory of my mother. And when i got down here, i found out no one lived in it. I got an old key i hid over the years. And moved in. Then my uncle came to check the house and he helped."

"Your mother?" Hinata asked as i nodded. I never talked about my mother to anyone. Not one soul. "Can you tell us what she was like?"

"Rather not." I said simply as Hinata only nodded. And i wont be talking about her any time soon.

"So… you get this place for free?" Hidan asked as i nodded "Damn!"

"I just have to keep it clean and standing." I said "So no major parties or anything."

"Ruin the fun." Hidan mumbled"Bitch! Go make me a sandwich!" He pointed to me

"I aint your bitch. Go make your own!" I said back

"You are my bitch! Now make it for me!"

"No way!" I yelled back "I am not your bitch! You are my bitch!"

"No! You are my bitch!"

"Says who?" I asked

"Says me." He smiled

"Hidan, you're not that important…" I mumbled "You are my bitch."

"You be each others bitch." Hinata said

"No." We both said as we glared at each other

"What did we say about fighting?" Hinata asked

"I don't remember shit…" Hidan said as i nodded

"Do you want to find out?" She asked as we both shook our heads no. "Now what should we do?"

"There isn't much to do in the Sound." I said "There is a mall, a park, movies, and a few other stores here and there."

"Lets go to the mall?" Hidan asked

"I don't think it would be a good idea, yeah." Deidara said

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan asked

"They know all the Akatsuki's faces. And akatsuki isn't liked here, yeah."

"From what i hear, they all want you guys dead." I said simply as Hinata nodded

"Well i am immortal, so it doesn't matter to me." Hidan said

"But we are still human Hidan." Hinata said "We die easily."

"Damn that must suck." He said shaking his head. I slowly grabbed a knife, and then i threw it at his chest "What the hell?"

"I hit the heart!" I yelled "You are immortal. Damn…"

And then. Another fight was let lose.

Liked it? I dont know hha(:

Review please(:


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took me so long to update any of my stories. I finally have some free time and i wanted to update. I will try to update as much as i can cause i have more free time now(:

So i dont want to keep you from the story

Enjoy it(:

The time with Deidara and Hinata came and went. They were standing outside my door as it was all silent.

"I will miss you." Hinata said as she gave me a final hug.

"I will miss you to." I said as she let go

"I will be in the car." She said to Deidara "Bye Hidan, take care of her."

"Bye." He mumbled as he looked at Deidara. They gave each other a small hand shake "Take care man."

"You to, yeah." Deidara said as he looked at me "Bye, Sakura."

"Bye." I said as I gave him a hug "Take care."

"You to, yeah." He said once again as he walked to the car. Me and Hidan stood out front until they started to drive off. We both walked inside.

"Was it me, or was that awkward?" Hidan asked as I nodded

"In a way, I am glad they left." I said as I laid on the couch.

"So we can have privet time." He gave a wink

"No way in hell." I said as I gave an annoyed look.

Hidan gave a small laugh "You will come around one day. I fucking bet."

"I don't like cockiness." I said as I threw a ball to the roof and then caught it. I kept doing it over and over.

"Have you fucking met Deidara?" He asked as he then had a point

"Fine, your cockiness." I said simply

"Yet we get along so well." He said as I threw the ball at his head "You are the one that messes everything up."

I then threw a cup. "Well you never help me with my mood."

"Always a negative person." He shook his head. And I gave him that look "What?"

"When do you leave again?" I asked

"I have three more days I think." He said "Why?"

"Can you make it now?" I asked with a huge smile

"What's up your ass?" He asked annoyed "You're no fun right now."

"I want to go back." I said simply "But I don't want to move back in with the girls."

"Move in with me and Kakuzu." He said as he held up a hand before I said anything else "We have an extra room, Kakuzu wouldn't fucking mind. He will also probably spoil the fuck out of you, and you will not be bugged."

"I will have to think about it." I said thinking of Deidara

"It will be better then Deidaras place." He said

"How so?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

"Everyone will be up your ass about it." He said as I automatically agreed with him

"Or maybe I can just get my own place." I was thinking

"Living alone is for loners. Plus I probably crash at your place all the damn time." He smiled "My place will be better then nothing."

"Call Kakuzu and put it on speaker." I said "I want to hear this from him."

He pulled out his phone, and dialed. With in a few rings, we got an answer.

"What do you want Hidan?" He asked bored and annoyed

"Are you fucking alone?" Hidan asked as I was glad he was making sure.

"Do I have to be?" Kakuzu asked as I heard someone in the background ask who it was.

"Hell ya you do." Hidan said

"One second." Kakuzu said as I believe I heard him walking, then a door open, and then close "Now again. What do you want?"

"Would you fucking mind if Sakura moved in with us?"

"She would be a better roommate then you." I laughed at that.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan said to me "You would fucking spoil her wouldn't you?"

"By spoiled, you mean actually give her money to go to the store, cause she wont spend it on what I didn't want you to get. Then yes." He said as I rolled my eyes "Why is she moving back soon?"

"Get your ass down here and help us get her shit. Keep it a fucking secret." Hidan said

"I didn't say my answer though." I said as he gave me another look

"I rather have you with me and Kakuzu then here." He said "So shut the fuck up and accept it."

"I'll be there by noon." Kakuzu said as I looked at the clock

"You cant be here within an hour." I said "It takes at least five… I think."

"Don't question." He said "How will we get all her stuff back?"

"I have my car, you bring yours." Hidan said "Sakura, she can just drive her motorcycle."

"I'm on my way." Kakuzu said as he hung up

"I can't believe you…" I glared "I didn't say my answer."

"You move in, if you want to move anywhere else, then fucking go." Hidan said with a glare in return.

"Fine…" I said as I stood up "Help me start packing."

With that, I started in my room.

Like he said, an hour later, he was here helping me and Hidan. He brought a moving van… I never excepted him to drive one. Also, even better, he and his bloodline thingy, helped so much.

"With out your tentacles, this would have taken so much longer." I smiled at him as we were basically done. "And how do you guys pack so fast?"

"We get work from when you Leaf people attacked our house." Kakuzu said "Also moving around so much helped to."

"Well I'm done with my room." I said as we started moving boxes into the van "So how are we going to keep this secret?"

"You are going back to school." Kakuzu began "But you do have to chose."

"Thats why I left." I said dropping a box "Why?"

"Can you listen to me and trust me for a second?" He asked walking up to me

"Sure." I said

"I have seen what Leader and Konan have tried. Its the Leaf that wont agree with anything we put down." He began "We really are trying."

"I do need to see everything for myself." I said "But I do trust you."

"I would never lie, Sakura." He said as he patted my head and then went back to the truck with a box.

"Bonding!" Hidan said as he came out of my kitchen drunk "So fucking cute."

"Shut up." I said as I grabbed my box and went back outside.

_"Akatsuki or Leaf…" _I thought to myself.

**"I go for Akatsuki." **Inner said **"They do care more. They don't treat you like you can't take care of yourself. They do have a lot of fun. And there is people like Hidan and Kakuzu."**

_"True." _I said back to her _"But what about the girls?"_

**"What else do you expect from them?" **

_"They'll freak."_

**"And if you go back with them after all this, they will never want you to talk to the Akatsuki again. Getting along or not."**

_"Well if I pick Akatsuki, I can't talk to the others." _I said

Either way… lets just say… I am fucked.

But right now, the akatsuki is my only choice. As I am moving into one of their houses.

"What about the Leaf being in some of my classes?" I asked

"You have at least one of us in your class right?" Kakuzu asked as he made Hidan carry out the rest of the boxes.

"Well when I go back I have if my classes changed." I mumbled

"I can assure you it didn't." He gave a final nod with that

"Well then yes I do have some of you in my classes."

"Well then you go off with them." He said as we started to walk out "And for lunch, we meet up like normal."

"Then after school I just meet up with you guys?" I asked

"We usually all go out to and ice cream shop because of Tobi." He said "Either that or we go out to eat or go to one of our houses."

"There isn't a day you guys aren't with each other huh?" I asked with a small laugh

"You will have to wear our mark though." He said as he showed me a small red cloud on the inside cuff of his jacket "It doesn't have to be shown after the first couple of days."

"By like the first three days everyone will know about me being in your group…" I said

"By the first day everyone will know." He said as he walked me to my bike "You will follow. I hope you can keep up."

"I'm sure I will." I smirked as I grabbed my helmet and he walked to the van.

"I will see you bitches when we get home!" Hidan yelled as he drove away.

I waited for Kakuzu to start driving. And when he said 'I hope you can keep up' I was glad I can keep up. If you weren't right behind him, going way over the speed limit, then you would have lost him within the first minute.

As we drove back into town he started going the speed limit as Hidan, was already pulled over.

As we were both stopped at a stoplight… the people waiting to cross the street only started at me.

_"Well isn't this a good fucking time." _I said as the light seemed to go on forever.

There was all the girls, with everyone. Even Karin and Suigetsu were with them.

They all pointed in my way and Temari, she pulled out her phone. No doubt texting or calling me.

I was so glad that the light turned green as me and Kakuzu took off.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the house.

Hidan was standing at the front door. Everyone else's car was here.

"So much for not telling anyone." I said to Kakuzu

"WELCOME HOME BITCH!" Hidan yelled as he grabbed me and dragged me into the living room

"Sakura." Pain said as I looked at him. This was serious time "You finally picked?"

"I did. And I'm here." I said looking him into the eye.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki." He said as he handed me a ring. I put it on and gave a smile

"Its good to be back." And with that. Tobi attacked me.

"I missed you!" Tobi yelled as I allowed him to hug me for so long

"I missed you to Tobi." I said as I patted his head. Once he let go. I then jumped on the couch. Which I jumped on Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Deidara "Hey guys."

"You haven't changed, yeah." Deidara said with a smile

"Sakura." Zetsu said as I looked at him "It was weird with out you."

"It was weird with out you guys." I smiled "Hidan!"

"What?" He asked as he brought in a box and put them on the floor

"Get the sake!" I yelled

"You are speaking my language!" Kisame said as he got up and I ended on the floor "Welcome home party!"

"We have school tomorrow." Pain said as we all looked at him. Then Konan did what none of us ever thought she would do.

She stood up and looked at him, then said "Fuck school, just party."

Pain only smiled with a small laugh. Everyone helped put the boxes in my room and then we got drunk. I was in the kitchen looking at my phone when Deidara walked in.

"Sakura." He said as he walked up to me.

"Hey Deidara." I said with a smile

"Did anyone text you?" He asked pointing to my phone

"Temari said 'I see who you have chosen. Welcome home. But no more friendship to an enemy.' " I then put away my phone

"Well damn, yeah." He said as I had a sad look. He put down his drink them rubbed my arms "Remember, you has us Akatsuki. And we won't take away our friendship, yeah."

"Thanks Dei." I gave a smile

"No problem, yeah." He said as he took my hand and walked with me out of the room. Then he picked me up, ran outside with me, and jumped in the pool.

"What the hell!" I yelled as we came up from under the water.

"CANNON BALL!" Hidan yelled as he jumped into the pool with us. I could only laugh.

As I was finally home.

Did you like it? I sure hope so. I will update when i can.

Review, because i like to read what you guys put(:


	13. Chapter 13

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop randomly broke down on me and I lost all the information/stories that I was working on.

But I am glad to tell you this, I have gotten my desktop to work finally. It was put away cause no one uses it.

Also now I have some free time to work on the stories because I am finally in summer and have no more homework or anything to do with school.

But it will also be awhile for me to update because my aunt is having a baby(a girl3) and I want to help out with the new family addition. 

I also want to say that the next few chapters might be short. I'm sorry for that.

But I still hope you guys read and wait for the chapters(:  
Thank you for being patient. Or not killing me for making you guys wait so long(:

Love you guys:D

LuckyLaTat


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am working on one story at a time. I never thought it would be so much work. But I finished this chapter.

IMPORTANT: I know that Ichanged their stories a little. Everything happened before high school. So don't get mad. Remember, this is like some what modern time.

This is just background on everyone.

I do not own Naruto.

"Sakura!" Hidan yelled over and over and over

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled from my spot on the couch

"Both of you... Shut up, or I will kill you both painfully and slowly." Pain said

"Konan!" Hidan started yelling

"Oh hell no don't you even start." she said from somewhere.

"But my head.." he was whining.

"What time is it, yeah?" Deidara asked from the other side of the room as he soon made a stretching noise.

Then there was a crash and a thud

"How the fuck did I end up on the table, yeah?" i heard him ask

"Haha if only I opened my eyes to see that." Kisame said "Need more sake to cure hang over."

"Itachi..." I asked

"Hn?" he was close

"Help? Kitchen? Tea?" I asked as I slowly got up. I put a hand to my head as I channeled chakra to my head to somewhat ease the pain

"This is why I do not drink like you guys." Itachi said as he and Paim walked into the kitchen with me

"Shuddup." I mumbled "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Pain said as I started making tea "No drinking tonight as we are heading to school tomorrow."

"Crap muffins." I whispered

_"Current situation; Hangover from hell, cure it. Next situation; dealing with the fact that I have to attend school as an Akatsuki." _ I thought to myself

**"Oh new inner termoil!" **inner said as she somehow fixed my hangover.

_"I need to figure out how to work my chakra again."_

I tapped my fingers quickly on the kitchen counter

"Sakura.." pain started "We need to talk."

"What about?" I asked

"You will see when I gather everyone." he started walking out

"You mean cause them hell?" I asked as he smirked

"Sakura.." Itachi said as we were finally alone. I stayed silent as I gave him my attention to go on "I wanted to tell you personally, with no alchol in our grasps, welcome back."

I gave a soft warm smile in return as he nodded "It is great here."

"That is what we want it to always be." he nodded as he grabbed the warm water and started making his famous tea.

Not to soon after we all sat around the living room.

"_What is this about?" _I silently asked myself looking at each and every face gathered here

"As you know that you are now an Akatsuki." Pain began. I nodded once showing him to go on "Sakura, you need to tell us about yourself."

I froze. My eyes widened. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

"In return we will tell you about us." Konan patted my knee

I shut my eyes as I began to slowly breathe in and out of my nose.

Memories started flashing through my mind like nothing. Inner silently fell to her knees trying to ignore the images playing all around her.

_"Make them stop..." _I said to her as I watched her scream. Soon they all vanished as Konans worded entered my mind

"Well?" she asked as I opened them

"You guys go first." I stated monotone. They each nodded as we began with Pain.

"Konan, a friend, and I were orphaned." he began "No homes took us in because we gave off an odd feeling.

So when we turned around ten we took off into the streets. Surviving off what we could steal. Taking into an old alley way for the night. Sometimes breaking into cars or houses. It was hard. But we got good with our ancesters ninja skills.

Around the age of twleve, we were found by this old man. Long spiky white hair. He was a pervert. Gathered research for his books." a small laugh was given by konan "He knew we knew about the power within us. So he trained us. Not to our full extent because even he didn't know how this all works. Centuries has past since anyone ever thought of the power we have.

During the time he held us in the rain. As war was going on when we were only children. Our friend, he turned thirteen... He was the eldest out of us. He took off to school, and never came back." he lowered his head and paused for a moment. He and Konan both seemed to give off a silent prey for him "Then not to long after it was time for the old man to leave us.

Once again on the street. Konan and I travled. We found Zetsu and took him in. Not to long after it was Kakuzu. Kisame. Sasori. Itachi. Hidan. Then Deidara." A small smile came to everyone's face. "I got this crazy idea. One that my friend planted in my head for years. He told me one day 'I will start an organization, it will have very strong men and women who lost themselves once. And we will be a family. Feared or loved. A family will be made.'" he quoted "So I made his dream by Akatsuki."

_"Wow..." _ I thought

**"Dream big." ** inner thought as I agreed silently.

"To add on to our story," Konan began "Our family was killed by soldiers in the war. Lived on the same street. They made the two boys watched as I was dragged out. Pain saved my life. As our friend saved his."

I saw or heard no lies. I smiled a small smile. Also a low nod.

"Zetsu." Konan said as we all looked at him

"Made in a lab." he stated. I saw everyone twitch "Experiment gone wrong. **Killed everyone.** We were scared.. Didn't know what to do. **So ate everyone then took off into the rain. **Pain found us in a ditch."_  
_

I blinked..,

Wtf did I just hear..?

"Kakuzu." Konan said

"My old town trained many of us children in the way of the ninja. Since I was the most violent out of everyone. They tested me. Which lead to why I'm all stitched up and explains the mask. I then killed the town elders as they were the ones who caused all the experiments. I took their hearts which gave me their power, no one knew it was me. But I took off into the world. Caused mass distruction in the world around me." this is the longest I will ever hear anyone speak "Pain found me and took me in."

_"Alright..,"_

"Kisame." Konan said as I turned my head to him

"So I trained with the sword since I was little. Then killed my trainer because he was selling secrets during the war. Turns out he was part of a gang. And since I killed him I took his spot. I was young, and the people didn't mind me. But I heard a plan from his mysterious man," he rolled his eyes "I then went where he wanted me to go and I found our friends here." his toothy smile ended the story

_"How the fuck did pain find them all?"_

"Sasori." Konan nodded

"My family were rich as they were highly known in our town. When the war startedu parents went off to fight. After their death, my grandma taught me puppertry. As years went on in the sand, I devoted my puppets as weapons. At my young age they were so successfull in bringing the war out of the sand. I was nicknames Sasori of the Red Sand." I gave a questioning glance "My puppets caused massive bloodshed."

"Oh.." I squeaked

"I also mastered posion which helped a whole lot. Though also at my young age, I turned people into puppets. When people found me out they chased me." he seemed bored "My name was widely known so as I remember Konan found me."

"He was so cute as a child." she smiled. Pains eye twitched.

I coughed to cover a laugh.

"Itachi." Konan said

"My family wasmurdered except for my brother and I. People blamed me, child or not. So I took to apon myself to travel. Within I met Pain. At that time we were teenagers. They came with me back and lived with me." he seemed annoyed by it

_Of course he made it as short as possible._

_"_Hidan."

"So listen up bitches." he began

**And I thought I was fucked up... **Inner said as I silently agreed with her.

Hidans story, I will have nightmares. I have never thought of so much blood.

"Jashin is the way to go." hidan said with a smile

"Hidan..." I began "Never speak of this again."

He gave a laugh.

"Deidara." Konan said quickly

"Alright, yeah." he began "I was the head student under my teacher and little leader person of the town. I was able to work with explosions at a very young age. Then, I wanted to expand my power. I stole an old technique, which allowed you to put chakra into clay, yeah. I then left the town in ashes. Became an assassin for hire. These gtook found me." he mumbled something "Itachi tricked me to coming along."

"What about your eye?" I asked as everyone turnedwondering the samething.

"I trained this eye for something I will not say. It's very sensitive to light and all that. Which explains the scope." he finished

"What about Tobi?" I pointed to him

"TOBIS A GOOD BOY!" he yelled as he vanished

"Blame Zetsu." Pain said

"Sakura..." Konan said as everyone looked at me "Take your time."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright." I opened them

Sakura is next chapter. I will put more detail in it as I did for the rest. I will update after I update a chapter for the rest.

I am also working on one story mainly. So updates will be slow until I finished the one I am working on.

Please review(:


End file.
